


Of Bets and Brothers

by A_Reflective_Projection



Series: Of Dawn and Dreams [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Injury, Angst, Benn is Shanks common sense, Brotherhood, Buggy runs brutal observation haki training, But will keep continuity with other works in this series, Competent!Buggy, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, One Piece lore, Pirate Lore, Please enjoy :), Protective!Buggy, Sea Shanties, Shanks just wants someone to let him get drunk, The Network - Freeform, Who doesn't post at midnight?, competent!Shanks, poetry type things because I like verse in my prose, protective!Shanks, stands alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reflective_Projection/pseuds/A_Reflective_Projection
Summary: “This was bad Shanks,” Buggy said. “What would you have done, if I wasn’t there?”“You're always there,” Shanks muttered, petulantly.“Yeah, because you're the type of person who can sail his whole life in the most dangerous seas in the world and then lose an arm in the bloody East Blue,” Buggy stressed. “Moron.”OrLike the good brother he is, Buggy goes to see Shanks after he loses his arm for Luffy.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Akagami no Kaizoku | Red-Haired Pirates, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Benn Beckmann, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy & Akagami no Kaizoku | Red-Haired Pirates, Buggy & Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates
Series: Of Dawn and Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795324
Comments: 38
Kudos: 384
Collections: Precious Rare and Unique, They all need a hug





	1. Minus One (Arm)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211) by [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being unconscious let’s Shanks skip most of the bad parts about someone losing an arm. Except, you know, the losing it part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve put a lot of work into this one and feel like I should say something here but I can’t think of anything, so I just-   
> Hope you enjoy.   
> :)

The second Luffy was out of sight, safe and secured (albeit still sobbing) into Makino’s arms, Shanks collapsed. He heard Benn’s strangled shout of “Captain!” and felt strong arms keep him off the ground. 

His last thought, before the adrenaline faded and black took over his vision, was: _ Seas, Buggy is going to kill me _ . 

Coincidentally, the thought going through the head of another previously relaxed Captain a couple of islands over as his afternoon drinks were rudely interrupted by a familiar chill spiking up his spine and settling into his heart was:  _ By Davy Jones, if that bastard dies. I’m going to kill him myself _ . 

\----------

It hurt, everything hurt, it hurt ithurtithurt _ ithurt, calm down Shanks, you're fine, I got you, they just need to clean it, I got you.  _

His mind was a haze of pain and fear and  _ Seas it  _ **_hurt_ ** .  _ Shanks! Calm down, you're on your ship, you're fine, everything's fine, the kid’s fine.  _

_ Buggy? _

_ Yeah brother, I’m right here, we’re fine, just relax, got yourself into a bit of trouble this time but we’ll sort it out, just rest now. _

Everything was cold and it was hard to think but if it was Buggy….

_ Rest,  _ the methodically calm and reassuring voice drifted through Shanks’ fractured consciousness again. A hand came to rest on his forehead giving off blessed heat.  _ May you claim the strength of the waves and heal as fast as the wind. _

_ Oh _ , Shanks thought distantly, trying weakly to push up into the warmth,  _ must be pretty bad then… if he’s praying _ . 

_ For my Brother of Mind, to the Sky I say, we need more time to make our way _

_ For my Brother of Soul, to the Stars I say, there are many left for who he must stay _

_ For my Brother of Battle, to the Sea I say, there are enemies we have yet to slay _

_ For the Blood of my Blood, for my Brother I say, Davy Jones, he shall not board your ship today _

Shanks felt himself shutter and relax, a line drawn, a conviction accepted. His shallow breathing deepened as he felt warmth seep into his chilled skin. Above him Shanks heard a shaky breath, a hand moving to cup the side of his face as another forehead gently rested on his. 

_ I’ve got you, brother. Just rest _ , the voice murmured.

He rested. 

\------------------

The next time Shanks woke, it was to soft light tickling his face, encouraging him to open his eyes. Still, he was so very tired and it was so very warm. Slowly, he registered the gentle rocking of a ship underneath him. He felt calm and relaxed. No panicked jerking awake as he’d normally expect when he didn’t remember where or when he’d fallen asleep. In fact, it was really comfortable, like safety and home and….  _ Buggy? _

The thought encouraged him to open his eyes, blinking and sputtering at the blue hair in his face. Frowning in annoyance he brought his free arm up to brush them off, the other currently trapped under the hair’s owner. 

Shanks blinked, hair still in his face. Glaring, he blew at the strands having them persistently fall back, sputtering now as they fell into his open mouth. Thoroughly annoyed, Shanks turned his face away from the other to see what had caused his lazy arm to be so uncooperative- and felt his heart shudder in his chest. 

_ Fear Panic Where’s Luffy? No No nononono Rage DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM _

_ Relief, he’s fine, I got you kid, he’s fine--- pain, pain, pain-pain-pain Oh Seas, it hurt- make it stop- Make It STOP-  _ _ Please-  _ **_Brother_ ** _! _

“Shanks! Shanks!” a voice broke through his turmoil and his eyes snapped up to look at the large concerned ones hovering over him. “It’s alright, that's it, focus on me.” 

Why was he talking like that? Soft and concerned and hesitant, his head spun. “Seas, Shanks I need you to breathe.” A hand roughly fisted itself into his hair, a sharp pull making him gasp involuntarily. “Alright there and another, follow my lead.” His right  ~~ (only) ~~ arm was brought up to Buggy’s chest and with little prompting latched onto the shirt over his heart. Between the steady breath and pulse under his hand and Buggy’s consistent counting Shanks managed to get his breathing back under control. 

Once he was mostly steady, Buggy's other hand, which had apparently flown off at some point, came back with a glass and prompted him to drink. Shanks did, drinking the cool water greedily, soothing his burning throat. After shooing the empty glass away, Shanks released a last shaky breath and let his arm fall back to cover his eyes. He was both surprised and irritated to find them wet with tears. With a growl, he proceeded to roughly scrub his eyes dry. “Fuck,” he expressed eloquently. 

Buggy snorted. “Yeah ‘Fuck,’ that pretty much sums it up.” His teasing tone got more biting as he continued. “What in the Seas were you thinking? I’m three islands over when I get a chilling stronger than fucking Spider Miles! So I race over, only to find a panicked crew with you snow white and one armed in the bed, you flat-lined twice!  _ You bastard! _ ” The last words came out choked and for all he was holding it in, Shanks could feel him shaking. 

Reaching up, Shanks snaked his arm around Buggy’s back and gently pulled him down on top of him. The blue haired man resisted slightly, shuffling his weight to be half on the bed and half on Shanks’ right side, staying far away from the wound.

Shanks sighed, as he tucked Buggy’s head into his neck threading his fingers through blue hair as the other stifled a sob. “I wasn't, I'm sorry.” And he was, not for saving Luffy, never for saving Luffy, but for not finding a better way to do it, for making his crew,  _ his brother _ , worry. They laid like that for a little while, both collecting themselves. 

“I heard you proclaiming,” Shanks admitted quietly to the room. 

Buggy snorted again, his own hand working to clean his face. “Stars straight I did. This was bad Shanks.” He let out a shuddering composing breath. Propping himself up, Buggy stared down at Shanks. The red-head’s skin was still too pale, making his hair stand out even more starkly against it. “What would you have done, if I wasn’t there?” he murmured, soft and concerned. 

Shanks turned his head away, unable to meet his brother's worried eyes. “You're always there,” he muttered petulantly. 

Buggy huffed and rolled his eyes, falling back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling with Shanks. “Yeah, because you're the type of person who can sail his whole life in the most dangerous seas in the world and then lose an arm in the bloody East Blue,” Buggy stressed. “ _ Moron _ .”

That got a surprised chuckle out of Shanks and he halfheartedly tried to push Buggy off the bed. “Hey, be nice to the cripple,” he protested. 

Buggy squawked in indignation. “Not fucking likely, and anyone who thinks one less arm makes you any less of a monster is fooling themselves and rapidly shortening their lifespan.” 

Shanks turned away again to hide a flush, heart warming at Buggy’s own brand of encouragement. Hearing clearly what he meant:  _ Don’t think this changes anything, moron. And I’ll destroy anyone who says otherwise cause they're an idiot.  _

“Thanks,” he said quietly. 

Buggy sighed, relaxing back into the bed. “Idiot.” But he sounded more fond than annoyed. 

There was another pause as they both settled to the steady rocking of the ship. “Was it worth it?” Buggy asked into the air after a while.

“Yeah,” Shanks replied, feeling a fond smile crawl onto his face without entirely gaining his permission. “He’s a great kid.”

“Hmmm,” Buggy nodded. “Thinking of taking him?” he asked, a cautiously blank note in his voice. 

“Course not,” Shanks muttered back, hurt. “Anchor’s got his own path and we promised, remember?”

Buggy scoffed. “Course  _ I _ do, but you seem pretty taken with him, giving an arm and all.”

“Well I’m not,” Shanks shot back defensively.

“Alright then,” Buggy surrendered. He paused, “Seems like a good kid,” he threw back, an apology. 

Shanks sighed, accepting it and relaxing. “Yeah, the best. He’s going to be big. I can just-  _ feel  _ it, you know?”

Buggy rolled his eyes. “All D’s are crazy. I can’t tell one from another,” he dismissed. 

Undeterred Shanks continued, “He’s the one Captain's waiting for, I know it.” 

Raising an eyebrow (literally, it moving off and above his face), Buggy glanced at Shanks, “Really? You think he’s going to come from the  _ Monkey  _ bloodline?”

“I don’t see why he can’t,” Shanks stated. “I mean sure, Garp’s Garp but you seem to get along with the middle one well enough. Is it so hard to believe he’d spawn the one?”

Buggy thought, face furrowing before letting out a shudder. “Marine Hero, Revolution Leader and the up and coming Pirate King, that’s some family.”

Shanks laughed. “Yeah, little Anchor’s got a lot to live up to but he’ll make it.”

“If you're sure.”

“I am.”

“Alright.”

“Do you think you could-?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll keep an eye on the brat after you run back off to the Grandline. But don’t expect it to be too close of one with the way Garp’s going to be sniffing around here once he gets wind you’ve been lurking on ‘his turf,’” Buggy said, the demeaning quotes obvious in his voice. 

“You’re going to let big bad Garp scare you away?” Shanks teased. 

“I’m going to continue being the rare breed of pirate with both common sense and working survival instincts, thank you very much. Do you need some remedial lessons before heading out,” Buggy shot back, unrepentant.

“No,” Shanks said, maybe a little too quickly. “Nope, that’s what I’ve got Benn for, he’s great.” 

“Then you better bloody listen to him and make sure he gets the best alcohol, Seas knows he needs it after putting up with all your shit.”

“Hey~” Shanks whined, “Don’t be so mean.”

“You deserve it.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“Don’t.”

“Do.”

“Don’t!”

“Shanks,” Buggy warned, voice going stern and irritated. Normally, Shanks would push him and revel in the resulting chaos but he was currently in no condition to defend himself from the inevitable revenge and didn’t want to wake up with newly drawn facial hair. 

“Do you want to meet him?” Shanks huffed, changing the subject.

Buggy glanced at him, “Who?”

“Luffy!” Shanks exclaimed.

Buggy pressed his lips together making an over exaggerated thinking face before letting out a long, “Nahhh. He’ll be setting off from the East Blue, so your blessings or not he’s one of  _ my  _ rookies. It’d put a bit of a damper on his test if he recognized me.” 

Shanks hummed, disappointed but understanding. “You’d like him,” he said decisively.

Buggy snorted. “Seeing that he’s anything like you, I doubt it,” he drawled, skeptically.

Shanks sputtered indignantly, “Don’t lie, you love me.”

“Really?” Buggy pondered, “I don’t know, that doesn’t sound like me.”

“Buggy!” Shanks whined.

“Yeah no, I’d never say that about someone so immature,” he smirked, starting to push off the bed. 

Shanks gasped dramatically. “Lies!” he cried out, grabbing Buggy’s hand in an attempt to stop him. But it was far too late, Shanks saw, the others feet already waiting patiently by the door. With a quick move Buggy slipped from his grasp, leaving behind the hand entangled with Shanks’ fingers. 

“I’ll tell Giles you're up, you definitely need to get it looked at again,” Buggy called, opening the door.

“Ah Buggy, No!” Shanks cried. “What about food? Wait, don’t sick the doc on me! Buggy!” He yelled as the door closed. “At least bring some booze!” 

There was no verbal response to his pleas, so Shanks huffed and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Still, he had to chuckle as the hand he was currently holding flipped him off. 

Yeah, it was good to have his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a world with a bunch of Lore both pulling from (and expanding on) One Piece lore threads and historical pirate stuff. I also really like putting verse into my prose, so lore and traditions are basically just an excuse to do that. 
> 
> Shanks and Buggy are definitely going to be a focus in this series but I also have some ideas I’m pretty excited about for Luffy and Ace (and D’s in general). So we’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> I’ve got quite a bit of this work already written, so hopefully I’ll be consistent about posting. The aim will be Fridays, so wish me luck. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul! :)


	2. Plus One (Angry [Concerned] Brother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy _does not_ get to skip most of the bad parts about someone losing an arm. Expect, you know, the losing it part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schedules, schedules what are they? Meh- it's still a Friday (1am*) so it counts! In my defense this is a rather long chapter and I kept losing my place in editing and going over the same parts a bunch of times. Hopefully, I caught all the typos but don’t count on it.  
> With that said- Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> *hahahahah when you've already spent hours editing for typos and you put it into archive's "rich text" and there's like a dozen new red underlines on words you've missed. -_-

Buggy was relaxing. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the drinks were free, his crew was moaning in the background. 

“Quit whining and get back to training!” he yelled, his free floating hand whipping some more knives through the air. The stragglers yelped and scattered, the slower ones getting more hairline cuts to add to their collection. 

“Boss, have mercy!” a voice pleaded. 

“Water, Seas, water,” another whined. He sent another knife in that one's direction getting a satisfying yelp in return. 

“Such complaints, sounds like people are flashily asking for private lessons,” Buggy commented idly, twirling a knife in his fingers. He felt a sadistic smirk crawl onto his face as he felt his crew shudder in fear and throw themselves back into it. 

“No Captain Buggy! You're so gracious we wouldn’t want to waste more of your precious time!”

“You honor us so but really there’s no need.” 

“We will put forth all our efforts here, asking for more would be a waste!” Various voices cried back. 

“Then prove it And Get Back To Dodging!” he yelled.

“Yes Captain!” They all cried back. 

Buggy let himself have a small smile as he sent them scattering again but only because the blindfolds meant they couldn’t see it. His crew wasn’t Grandline ready and some likely never would be but they were good people. His people and he’d board the Dutchmen himself before he’d leave them unprepared. A bit of observation haki here and there could save their lives in any case, even if they never mastered it. 

He flicked a knife behind him lazily as Cabaji came out, the other easily parrying it with his sword. “You seem to be going pretty hard on them this morning,” his Chief of Staff commented lightly.

Buggy shrugged, taking another swing of the vaguely fruity drink he was sipping on. “It’s been a slow week, they needed some exercise.”

Cabaji raised an eyebrow as another pitiful scream came from below them, Buggy smiled back innocently. “Right well, Mohji’s taken Richie hunting, they'll be back with dinner probably and the Mayor should be good with us hanging around another week or so. He said the marines aren’t due for another visit until at least another two weeks and that’s if they're early.” 

Buggy nodded. He quite liked this town. Good people, knew how to party. They’d run off a band of wanna be pirates that had taken to raiding the seaside towns in the area. Really, they were more like bandits with a ship, calling them pirates left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Small-fry in a small pool, Buggy could have taken them all single-handedly but he’d let the boys get some training, even as he’d had Cabaji and Mohji on stand-by. Once the town had realized they didn’t have any interest in picking up where the others left off (with all the burning, raping and pillaging) they’d been warmly received.

Buggy’d lent out his craftsmen to do repairs and he’d treated the (thankfully minimal) injuries, himself, being the closest his ship had to a doctor for all they had a handful of medical hopefuls. It was difficult finding anyone with major experience in medicine outside of the upper echelons of society which left with common riff-raff with few places to learn. 

Once all that was taken care of, they’d thrown a party. But that had been a week ago and Buggy was getting restless wanting to get back on the water, this might have contributed to his slightly more brutal then average training session. He wouldn’t feel guilty about it, they needed to learn. 

Buggy hummed distractedly at Cabaji’s report and took another sip of his drink. He liked the East Blue. It was nice. His haki floated lazily around him, keeping up with his crew and their movements on almost a subconscious level even as it stretched around the island and a couple of miles out to sea. 

He’d never be able to do this on the Grandline. Too much happening, too many emotions and variables and changes. Too many monstrous wills overshadowing and crushing everything around. It was overwhelming and impossible to process. Here, he could relax with his full range out --feel the waves rocking his ship at the dock, the movement of the villagers in the town, the cat and mouse games Richie was playing with his dinner in the forest-- it was nice. 

It made him want to get back on the sea, head to another island. For all it was calm, the East Blue was big and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew every corner of it like the back of his hand. 

“Sounds good, bring out the rest of the drinks tonight and start a full restock of the ship. We’ll party tonight, rest the hangover tomorrow and set off the day after. I was thinking we might stop by the Gecko islands, it would be nice to make a safe house there,” he commented. 

“Sounds good, Boss. Can I steal some of these guys to chop some wood?” Cabaji asked. 

“Yeah sure, why not-” Buggy cut off with a gasp, the knives he was holding slipped from his grip in shock, glass dropped and forgotten. He felt his awareness contract and spike desperately, reaching out to the strongest presence in the East Blue, a presence that was rapidly fluctuating and flickering and fading. _ By Davy Jones if that idiot dies I’m going to kill him myself _ . Buggy growled in his mind, feeling a chilling cold wrap around him and strangle his heart. 

“Boss! Captain, Captain Buggy!” Cabaji shouted next to him, worry dripping from his voice and making Buggy’s head ring. 

“Fine,” Buggy snapped. “I’m fine. Seas…” he groaned, pulling his limbs to himself on reflex, knives tucking back into hidden sheaths as his hand reattached. The shock passed leaving the chill to settle into his bones. 

He felt his heart lurching with the need to _ be there now _ , why wasn’t he there? He should have  _ been  _ there. 

Buggy shook his head smacking the side of his face to break himself out of it. Nothing he could do now except start moving. And he needed his head on to do that. 

He took stock of his crew quickly both with his eyes and haki. Mohji and Richie were fine and would continue to be so over in the forest. The others training were hesitantly slipping off blind folds, a swirl of confusion and slight concern. Cabaji knelt next to his chair, face mostly composed but haki a torrent of worry. 

Slightly guilty for worrying his Chief Of Staff Buggy settled a hand on Cabji's shoulder and pushed himself up. “I’m fine, Cabaji,” Buggy said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m not the one hurt,” he muttered, face grim.

Cabaji's eyes widened slightly as he quickly stood. “May the waves guide you and the wind blow swiftly,” he said with a slight bow. 

Buggy suppressed a small smile, it had taken some time and they weren’t all there but he’d drilled manners into his crew's heads the same way Rayleigh-san had pounded them into his. He’d be sunk if someone on his crew wasn’t a true Child of the Sea. 

Buggy gave a slight nod towards him before turning back to the majority of the crew and pulling up his Captain's voice. “Blindfolds off, training’s over,” he barked and they scrambled to comply and stand at attention, Cabaji seamlessly sliding into the place by his right side. 

“An emergency has come up. Nothing crew related but it’s personal, so I need to leave now. I’ll try to call tomorrow to give more orders and though I should be able to stay in touch I might be gone for a while. Standing orders: Mohji and Cabaji are in charge, don't give them any trouble. You’ll be staying here for the next four days then heading out to scout around the Gecko islands. Don’t worry about me, I’ve got my own ride. I expect you to keep up with your training and I’ll be testing for improvement when I get back so you better not have been slacking.” He ignored the nervous gulps some of his crew took.

“Right,” Buggy glanced around, haki checking and double checking to make sure all his crew were safe and understood. “That’s it for now. Am I Understood?”

“Aye Captain!” His crew called back enthusiastically.

He nodded, turning to exit and gesturing Cabaji to follow him. “Swift Sails,” he threw over his shoulder.

“Swift Sails,” his crew echoed back, as he turned out of sight. 

Crew taken care of, Buggy felt the sense of urgency return, his pace picking up without his conscious permission. But even as Cabaji had to start jogging to keep up with him Buggy couldn’t bring himself to slow down. 

They got to the docks in record time. Cabaji jumped up onto the deck with him and helped him lower the skiff down. “Are you sure you should be going alone Captain?” Cabaji asked, eyeing the small boat with the same anxious eyes as always. 

“I’ll be fine.” Buggy rolled his eyes. “It’s only the East Blue,” he said dismissively, his feet jumping down onto the ship. 

Cabji nodded resignedly at his Captain’s common excuse, clearly disliking but accepting his decision. “I will guard your flag and all under it with the surety of the Stars and the strength of the Sea. May the winds carry you swiftly onward and the waves guide you safely home,” Cabaji said formally, stumbling slightly over the awkward wording as he sent his Captain off with words Mohji usually said. 

Buggy smiled fondly at him. “By the Sky I’ll watch over you knowing my claims are held true. I’ll catch the wind swiftly and let the waves guide me safely home,” Buggy returned. 

He saw Cabaji relax slightly at the familiar statement he'd heard many times before with his Captain setting off into various levels of peril. The words promising his Captain’s intent to return. And for Cabaji that was enough because he’d always managed to before. 

“Swift Sails,” Cabaji said with a bow. 

Buggy smirked back, letting his body fly down to the skiff where his feet were already planted and his hands had already started untying the rigging. Calling over his shoulder Buggy yelled back, “Swift Sails.” Then with one last yank of a cord the sails fell free, billowing out as they caught the wind. Within seconds he was skipping over the waves of the small bay and out into the open sea. Yeah, swift sails indeed.

\-------

The skiff was fast, so much so that he’d hesitate to use it in rougher water (at least without a certain red-head to pull him back out) but on calm currents of the East Blue? It was perfect. 

The motor roaring in the back was an updated version of one he’d built with Taro’s help back in his Oro Jackson days and man did the thing have kick. When he’d first proposed the idea, Taro had said it was too difficult for one person to handle alone, never mind how reckless it would be for a devil fruit user. But he’d stopped listening to those old geezers opinions ages ago and was more than happy with the results. 

It wasn’t a ship anyone other than him could reasonably use but that was fine, cause it was his. One hand was in the back manning the rudder, the other holding a corner of the sail so he could angle the small triangle just right to catch the wind. His feet were tucked securely at the back of the boat under the seat. While Buggy kept the rest of himself low to the ground, most of the time even laying in the boat and letting his observation haki do all the navigation. 

On a trip like this there was no fear of getting lost. Even if Shanks hadn't called him a few days ago half drunk and bragging about the brat he was going to visit again before heading out, the sharp spike in Buggy’s observation haki pulled like a needle point in his direction would have made it obvious. Buggy wasn’t too worried about the sea either, even if he hadn’t managed to explore all of the East Blue yet he knew this particular stretch well. 

So there really wasn’t much else for him to do other than hunker down and wait  (and worry) . He tilted the sail to catch every gust of wind, moved the boat into every useful current and stretched his haki to it’s limits, reaching for any more sense from the red-head. 

Buggy hated waiting. 

_ When he’s fine _ , Buggy thought vindictively, trying to distract himself from the cold ache in his heart, _ I’m going to kill him. _

\--------------

Buggy felt the boat before he saw it. Which, really, with his observation haki wasn’t unusual. He dragged himself up off the boat’s floor and began stretching out cramped muscles. He’d sailed straight, the closest he’d gotten to stopping was half way through when he’d locked the rudder in place long enough for his now free hand to stuff a sandwich in his mouth before going back to steering. 

It was getting late, in the spring climate of the East Blue the sun set around seven and having left just after two the four hours straight shot had him pushing into dusk. He was glad to make it before night, even in the East Blue, he’d rather not be on the water alone at night. 

The Red Force was parked casually in the main harbor, sails rolled up but flags clearly flying, so the locals must not be making much of a fuss about them. With a quick push of haki he scanned the island for anything dangerous but nothing pinged as out of the ordinary. He frowned in annoyance. What in the world had caused Shanks to drop so suddenly? If he’d been sick, Buggy would have felt it progressing, so it had to be an injury. 

He let himself focus on the ship, feeling the swirl of turmoil and dread that rolled off the usually happy-go-lucky crew. But no anger, which was weird. Normally if someone was injured there’d be at least a little anger. Benn’s voice was harried in a way Buggy had never heard before, matched by Lucky Roo and Yasopp’s uncharacteristically serious and grim tones. 

Feeling out the Red Force itself he felt the ship calling back to him, worry and relief warring in her voice. The push of  _ come, come, hurry, need you, captain, captain _ , resounding through her voice. With slightly unsteady breaths Buggy knew he needed to stop putting it off and zeroed in on Shanks, just as he maneuvered his skiff to Red Force’s side. 

And  _ Seas  _ it was  _ weak _ . Buggy’s stomach curled with dread at the state of his brother's haki. The conquers aura that should be towering over the whole island  _ (the whole Blue) _ was sluggish, struggling and certainly not conscious. He didn’t waste time calling for a line, instead throwing the skiff’s landing rope up and trusting the Red Force to catch it (she did), before flying his body up. 

The deck was full of worried pirates no doubt kicked out of the infirmary. Normally, Buggy would do the courtesy of asking permission to board, looking for Shanks or Benn if the red-head couldn’t be found. 

(And didn’t they have a whole argument on the Oro once about whether it counted as boarding if Buggy didn’t bring his feet? They hadn’t reached a conclusion before Rayleigh had knocked their heads together and told them the Code didn’t look kindly on loopholes-  _ not the time _ ). 

But they weren’t out here this time because Shanks was  _ hurt  _ and there were a lot of things he could have said. “Where’s your Captain?” (like he didn’t already know and it sounded too formal, made it seem like Shanks was more their’s then  _ his _ ) “What happened to Shanks?” (valid question, but really not his first priority) “Take me to him.” (They’d probably know who he meant and that’s what he wanted.) But what came out was: “What, in Davy Jones name, did that idiot get himself into this time!?!” 

And yeah sure probably not the best way to come on board seeing as half the crew now had gotten their act together enough to hold up weapons (the other half had already had them up) but in his defense Shanks was  _ hurt _ and he needed to be there  _ yesterday _ . 

His haki curled defensively around him, glaring at the people who dared to stand in between him and his  _ blood _ ,  ~~ ( _ if they weren’t nakama) _ ~~ . Buggy could feel himself projecting, a swell of Shanks oppressive will rising within him as they shared strength and skill between them like the ebb and flow of the tides. Because this was his  _ Blood  _ brother’s ship, his  _ Blood  _ brother’s crew and if Shanks was their Captain then _ So. Was.  _ **_HE_ ** . 

The sniper,  _ Yasopp was it? _ , gasped as he felt the strong, angry,  _ familiar  _ rising of will and quickly stumbled to the front. His gunpoint dropping back to the ground as he singled the others to hold fire. He gave Buggy a half bow, eyes looking up at him in suspicion and  _ hope _ . “Captain?” he asked hesitantly. 

Buggy gave him a curt nod and reigned in his emotions enough to throw them a line. “By the Blood of my Blood, I bear no harm to my sister ship.” The rest of the weapons dropped, hastily stuffed back into scabbards and holsters. 

Yasopp didn’t waste anymore of his time, quickly walking half a step ahead of Buggy and showing him (rather unnecessarily, but Buggy wasn’t going to say anything) into the ship. “He lost a lot of blood,” Yasopp babbled beside him. “Doc’s been working to get him stable enough to get a look at the wound but he doesn’t want to send him into shock again. We almost lost him last time,” the sniper’s voice cracked slightly. Buggy didn’t waste anymore time barging through the infirmary doors without an ounce of grace, only to freeze in the doorway. 

Shanks was pale, too pale. His lips had a faintly blue tinge to them for all he was covered in blankets and Buggy wouldn’t have been able to tell if he was breathing without his haki. Buggy’s eyes scanned frantically for a wound. Because there were no scraps on his face, which was weird. Most battles left a few scratches on the face if only from all the debris and come to think of it, none of the rest of the crew looked or felt hurt either.  _ What had happened? _

“Captain,” Benn said, shocked and surprised, jumping out of his seat. And yes, Benn, the only Red-hair he’d actually met, having joined just before Buggy and Shanks parted ways (the main reason Buggy had felt comfortable enough to leave the impulsive maniac on his own in the first place). Buggy’s eyes snapped to him, face pale, hand white knuckling the door and feet frozen from where they’d been making their way across the deck to join him. 

Benn faltered under his stare. Gaze dropping to the floor, shame and guilt radiating from his frame. “It’s- It’s his arm.” He gestured vaguely, moving back to make more room for the other to enter. 

Buggy did so hesitantly, off footed and uncharacteristically unsure because Shanks looked  ~~ dead  ~~ _ bad _ . A hand hovered near Shanks face before coming down gently and brushing his hair back.  ~~_ (He felt cold) _ ~~ ~~.~~ A quick glance at Giles, the doctor, for permission and when he got a nod in return Buggy gently lifted the blankets back. He wouldn’t have been able to stop the strangled pained noise that escaped him at the sight of Shanks’ arm, his _ missing arm, _ for all the gold in the world. 

Buggy let the blanket drop, so it rested in the middle of Shanks’ chest, then laced his fingers through Shanks’ remaining hand and tangled the other in his hair. He didn’t hesitate another minute, pulling all his awareness in until he might as well have been blind and deaf to the world, all his attention focused on Shanks. 

“Blood of my Blood, your strength is my strength and my strength is yours,” Buggy muttered before pouring his will into the other. Buggy grunted slightly as his knees almost immediately gave out but didn’t stop, instead pressing his forehead into the bed frame and focusing on his breathing, even as his body started to shake with exertion and fatigue. 

Buggy wasn’t sure how long he knelt there but the sun had definitely set. The infirmary being lit with bright, harsh overheads by the time he became aware of anything else. 

“Captain, Captain,” a voice broke through to him, as the first mate shook Buggy’s shoulder. “That’s enough,” Benn said quietly. 

Buggy tried to make sense of things as his world slowly re-expanded beyond his brother. He winced and closed himself off from all the feelings on deck, the wave of emotions too strong, too soon for him to deal with. He tried to pull himself together, his body still shaking slightly. Buggy was exhausted. While his body was sore it was the mind numbing mental exhaustion of projecting haki that left his head pounded and mind slow and weary. 

He glanced at Shanks, once again covered by a blanket. This time Buggy took note of all the medical equipment he’d skipped over the first time. There was an IV in his arm connected to clear fluid, so likely nutrients. On the other side a needle in his neck linked up to a bag of blood so they were still giving him transfusions. Oxygen tubes poked into his nose making it easier on his exhausted body to get what it needed from his shallow breaths. And lastly a small reader rested on his chest, projecting his pulse in a consistently spiking line on a monitor for the room to see and thankfully without the incessant beeping. 

Shanks did look better, his lips no longer tinged with that dreadful blue and his will feeling calmer, steadier. So Buggy tentatively counted it as a win. With a groan Buggy used the bed to push himself up, aching body protesting every movement. Benn was quick to place a chair behind him, which Buggy gratefully collapsed into. “Right,” he said shakily, rubbing a hand over his face and noticing absently that his feet had joined him at some point. “What happened and what needs to be done?” Buggy asked, looking over at Benn expectantly. 

The first mate snapped to attention and started explaining. “We came into the village around 1 and no one greeted us at the docks, which was odd since we're pretty well known and liked here. So we docked up and hopped off, Shanks naturally going to look for everyone. As it turned out some mountain bandits, who had given us some issues last time, had come back. They said some stuff about us and Luffy mouthed off to them. You know Luffy, right?” Benn asked, pausing. 

Buggy snorted, “Yeah, I know the brat. He’s literally all Shanks has wanted to talk about for the past year.”

Benn smiled slightly found, before glancing over at the still figure in the bed and going grim again. “Right, so Luffy mouthed off at them and one thing led to another and we came across them beating on the kid in the road. It’s a bloody good thing he’s rubber now or else that would have been a lot worse. Anyway, Shanks naturally doesn’t take kindly to this and we wipe them out without an issue but the leader scum grabs Luffy, throws down a smoke bomb and by the time it clears they're both gone, Shanks taking off after them without us.”

“I’m not too clear on the next part because I only know what we were able to get from Luffy’s crying but somehow the bandit grabbed a boat and set off with Luffy before tossing him over once they got a bit away. Unlucky for him Shanks was already coming up on them, unlucky for everyone so was a sea king.”

“No idea what happens but the next we see him, Shanks is holding the crying kid with only one arm. Both of them soaking wet and Shanks with enough blood coating his side you’d think someone had gotten murdered. He passed Luffy off to Makino, she’s the bartender looks after Luffy real nice, and then I’m catching the idiot before he face planted into the dirt.’

“We’ve just been managing the bleeding, and get him stable. He was already going into shock when we brought him in here and we didn’t want to push it. As it was he flatlined twice, a couple of seconds each,” Benn finished with a murmur. 

Ahh there he was, the scarily competent Benn Beckman he remembered, Buggy thought, as he worked to violently repress how close he’d come to losing his brother. ~~ (How close he might still be). ~~

“Ok so, the wound needs to be cleaned and he still needs to get stitched up is what I’m hearing,” Buggy said looking over at Giles for confirmation. 

The other man nodded, “We couldn’t risk it earlier but he’s stable enough now that we should, it needs to be cleaned as soon as possible if we’re going to have a chance of avoiding infection.”

“Great,” Buggy sighed. “That’s going to be fun.”

“We don’t have to do it right this second,” Benn interjected. “Lucky Roux should have food done and you just used up a lot of energy, Captain. You should eat something.”

Buggy shook his head, “Not hungry but some water wouldn’t go amiss.”

Benn nodded, moving to the door. “So some water, bread and broth then,” he stated, “easy on the stomach.” 

Buggy sighed but waved him off, knowing better than to argue with a first-mate in matters of well-being. He’d gotten that lecture often enough from Mohji thank you very much and given that he could keep  _ Shanks  _ in line Benn was probably  _ worse _ . 

So he waited patiently as Benn got food, resting his eyes as he titled his head back in the chair. He let his haki keep track of things. Giles peddling around the other side of the room likely getting things ready, Benn’s quick and sure footsteps to the kitchen and of course Shanks slow and steady breathing in the bed. 

It didn’t take too long for Benn to come back with food and all of them to eat. Buggy managed to choke down some broth soaked bread but mainly just picked at the tangerine Benn had also brought. The fruit was sweet with just the right amount of sour that it helped clear his head. The sugar certainly didn’t hurt either. Consistent fruit was definitely a plus of the East Blue. 

After they finished the plates were quickly cleared and they all turned back to the task at hand. “Is there anything you can give him?” Buggy asked. “Sedative, pain meds?” Buggy knew Shanks hated those and he was of the same opinion himself (paranoia born from unpredictable seas and relentless marines). But they were safe here, Shanks was on his ship with his crew (and he was there). So Buggy thought an exception could be made just this once.

But Giles shook his head sadly. “It won’t do any good. The level of fluid in his body is still changing too much, so if I give him the dosage he needs now it’ll be too diluted in a few minutes and if I give him the dosage he’ll need for then it’ll overdose him now. I thought about doing a localized numbing agent near the arm but it’ll drain out of him with the blood once we start working on his arm. Until it’s closed, there’s nothing I can give him,” he finished apologetically. 

Buggy’s shoulder dropped. “Great,” he muttered, looking over at Shanks’ quiet form. Stiffly Buggy got up and made his way over to the bed. He separated and reconnected his upper and lower halves as he moved across the IV lines to settle on the bed by Shanks head. A quick glance at the doctor had him moving, pulling various supplies up next to the bed. Benn took to hovering awkwardly at the foot of the bed, clearly wanting to help but not knowing where he was needed (if at all). Still neither of them had the heart to kick the first mate out. 

“If you can sit him up,” Giles nodded at Buggy and the other complied. Buggy lifted Shanks gently, hooking one hand under his arm and the other on his side as he pulled him up. He settled Shanks against him, back to chest, making the other’s head rest against his shoulder tilted slightly away from his wound. 

Shanks shirt had been cut off some time previously and most of the blood was wiped away. The bandages that stretched securely across his chest were white but those covering his shoulder were dotted with dried and fresh blood. Showing that the wound was likely still weeping. 

Carefully, Giles began cutting the bandaged loose and Buggy felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of the torn flesh underneath them. He looked away, letting the doctor work and focusing on Shanks instead. 

“I have to sanitize it,” he repeated reluctantly. 

Buggy swallowed, “Just do it.”

The high-grade disinfectant might as well have been acid form the way Shanks’ body suddenly jerked, a strangled whine escaping his throat. Buggy gritted his teeth and worked on holding him still. “Calm down Shanks, you’re fine, I got you, they just need to clean it, I got you,” he muttered into the other’s hair. 

Another movement by the wound had Shanks waking up more and starting to struggle. The pinch of a needle and thread caused his whole body to jerk, sending Benn scrambling to hold down his now thrashing legs as the other started to panic. When a sharp cry burst from Shanks throat with a jerk of his head, Buggy quickly tightened his grip around the others stomach holding him back, his other hand coming up into red hair and forcefully turning Shanks face into his neck. 

“Shanks!” Buggy called urgently. “Calm down, you’re on your ship, you’re fine, everything's fine,” then, in a stroke of inspiration, added, “the kid’s fine.” 

Shanks eyes fluttered, a half whine half whimper pulled from his throat as he turned further into the others neck. “B’gy?” Shanks' frail voice slurred and even though Buggy was only half sure he heard it he responded anyway, voice soft and gentle as he tried to control the trembling of his hands. 

“Yeah brother, I’m right here, we’re fine, ok? Just relax, you got yourself into a bit of trouble this time but that’s fine we’ll sort it out, so just rest now,” he whispered. 

Shanks whined again and Buggy could feel the wetness of tears on his neck as Shanks tried to hide away from the pain, burrowing further into his side. “Rest,” Buggy said gently, trying his best to keep his voice soft and reassuring, because Seas Shanks was really out of it. Buggy hadn’t seen him this bad in  _ years _ . 

He let his hand move around to rest on the front of Shanks head, holding him still there, head tilted back resting on Buggy’s shoulder. Almost immediately he felt Shanks instinctively try to push further into the warmth. Letting out a shaky breath Buggy whispered a generic prayer to the space between them, “May you claim the strength of the waves and heal as fast as the wind.”

And that was good, but it wasn’t enough, Buggy knew it wasn’t enough. Pushing past the lump in his throat he tried to get the words out as steady and with as much conviction as they needed. Because Shanks couldn’t die, _ he couldn’t _ . 

_ For my Brother of Mind, to the sky I say, we need more time to make our way  _

_ For my Brother of Soul, to the stars I say, there are many left for who he must stay _

_ For my Brother of Battle, to the sea I say, there are enemies we have yet to slay _

_ For the Blood of my Blood, for my Brother I say, Davy Jones, he shall not board your ship today _

Buggy held his breath as he spoke the last words and almost cried in relief as he felt Shanks slump against him, body going calm and relaxed, breaths coming in easy and deep. The conviction accepted. Exhausted and will spent Buggy let his head drop, gently maneuvering Shanks so their foreheads could rest together. 

“I’ve got you, brother,” he murmured. “Just rest.” 

Buggy felt with his overused and exhausted observation the moment Shanks dropped off into real sleep the adrenaline and fear finally fading as he longed to join him. Instead Buggy buried his face into red hair and breathed, the reassuring smell of the sea and faint booze in his hair almost drowning out the metallic scent of fresh blood and antiseptics. 

“Finish it,” Buggy growled at the doctor who had stopped working during the words, not even bothering to lift his head. 

Distantly, Buggy heard him jump back into work and soon the wound was cleaned, stitched and wrapped. “It’s done,” Buggy heard Benn say next to him. 

Buggy hummed, a bit too out of it to use words but Benn seemed to understand. He gently helped Buggy move Shanks back down onto the bed. Buggy settled in beside his brother without a second thought. Benn didn’t say anything about it, for which he was grateful. 

There was a bit of movement as the doctor took the IV out of Shanks arm before Buggy claimed it, laying on top of it even as he threw an arm over the red-heads stomach and buried his head into his shoulder. 

He heard whispering and quiet movement around the room as they no doubt managed and maneuvered the medical equipment but Buggy was really beyond caring. Without further ado he fell asleep. 

\-----------------

Old instincts woke Buggy, the ones that said he was needed and needed to be up  _ now _ . So he felt himself jolting into awareness tense and immediately searching for what was wrong, haki instinctively wrapping around the warm body next to him and-

Oh, there was the problem. 

Buggy quickly propped himself up, full attention on his panicking brother. Shanks was more pale than he should be, breath coming in strained wheezes and tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he struggled through a particularly bad panic attack. “Shanks! Shanks!” he called, trying to get his attention. 

The red-heads' eyes did snap to him, and Buggy made his voice calm and reassuring, slowing his own breaths to be deep and steady. “It’s alright, that's it,” he said. “Focus on me.” 

Shanks did but not enough, eyes seeing but confused, breath still caught in his throat. “Seas, Shanks I need you to breathe,” Buggy urged, moving a hand up to yank Shanks hair and snap him out of it. The other gasped in a needed breath, eyes blowing wide with surprise but it got the job done. Buggy started to gently massage the area in apology. 

“Alright there and another, follow my lead,” he instructed. Buggy brought Shanks hand up to his chest so the other could feel it moving and was relieved at the strength Shanks latched on with. He sent the hand not tangled in the others hair away to retrieve a glass of water Shanks would surely need soon. 

It took a couple minutes of careful counting before Buggy deemed him relatively recovered. He brought the glass of water over and carefully watched Shanks drink every drop before allowing it to be shooed away. 

Buggy saw Shanks let out a shaky breath, throwing off the last of the panic and draping his arm over his eyes. He allowed himself a small smile as Shanks face scrunched up in distaste at the wetness he found near his eyes. With a slight growl, the other proceeded to try and scrub away any physical evidence of his break down mumbling out an exhausted but heartfelt, “Fuck,” under his breath. 

Buggy snorted, darkly assumed by the understatement.  _ Yeah, ‘Fuck’ _ , he thought, _ that pretty much sums it up _ . 

And well, if he happened to say it aloud too? Shanks wasn’t the only one who had had a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are all the medical practices shown in this chapter accurate? No, absolutely not. I’m a writer, not a doctor and sometimes accuracy must be scarified for dramatic effect. (Please note: if you are an actual doctor accuracy should never be sacrificed for dramatic effect). 
> 
> Next chapter is written so it’ll come out when I get the motivation to edit it- hopefully soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!


	3. Level Caped (Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Captain and his first mate, it’s a wonderful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s edited, so it’s posted! Hope you enjoy! :)

Shanks waited in boredom for Buggy to come back. He wasn’t in too much pain but he was exhausted. The thought of standing made his body feel like lead, so he resigned himself to watching dust specks float in sun beams and feeling the gentle rocking of the ship until someone came to get him.

It wasn’t too long, maybe a couple of minutes, before Giles came through the door, a harried Benn behind him. “Benn!” Shanks exclaimed, throwing out his brightest, most energetic smile at his worried first mate. Vaguely, he recalled Benn being the one he collapsed in front of and pushed down the guilt that came with putting his friend through that. 

Still he got a genuine relieved smile in return, so Benn couldn’t be too upset with him. “Captain,” he greeted. “You seem to be doing better.”

“Yep,” Shanks popped the P, “I feel fine.”

Benn rolled his eyes disbelievingly and Giles chuckled. “Right, well I’ll be the judge of that. Any pain?” the doctor asked. 

Shanks avoided shaking his head only through his extensive experience gained over many hangovers, instead he said, “Nope, can’t really feel anything from it though, just sort a,” he gestured vaguely to the empty space his arm should be. 

Giles nodded, moving over to grab some equipment. “I gave you a localized numbing agent after we stitched it up. It’s pretty potent stuff so I’m not surprised it’s still working.” 

“How long ago was that?” Shanks asked, having forgotten to get the date out of Buggy. 

“Just last night,” Benn said, raising an eyebrow at him. “You lost it yesterday afternoon, we patched you up at the start of the night and it’s just now morning, so it hasn’t even been a day yet all totaled.”

Shanks nodded, that was good he didn’t want to go worrying Luffy and being around the day after would be a big help. Seeming to see right through his plans Benn shot them down immediately, “Don’t even think about going out today, you're going to stay here, let the doc check you over and rest,” he said firmly.

“But Bennnnn!” Shanks whined. “I’m the Captain, I can go out if I want!”

Most of the time Benn would pull some threat about tying him to the bed/chair etc and Shanks would eventually give in. This time however, the devilish smirk that crossed his face actually made Shanks a little concerned. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to get Buggy to tell you to stay, I’m sure he’ll agree with me.”

Shanks stared at his first mate, gaping in betrayal. “This is cruel and unusual punishment, how dare you use Buggy against me like that! I’m your Captain and this is what I get? No respect!”

Benn snorted at him. “Well Buggy was the Captain for a few hours last night, maybe we should knock you out again so we’ll have a Captain who’ll make some sensible decisions.”

Shanks continued to gape at him, shoulders dropping in defeat, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please let me stay up.” 

“Mhh if you promise,” Benn needled. 

“I promise,” Shanks muttered. “But I want someone to suffer in here with me-”

“Yeah sure-”

“And some booze!”

“No,” Benn and Giles both said at the same time. 

Shanks pouted again. “You never let me have any fun,” he muttered.

Benn rolled his eyes. “I let you have plenty of fun but right now you need to rest. This isn’t something you can just walk off Shanks,” he said going serious. “It was a close call for a while there especially before Buggy showed up.”

“Yeah I know,” Shanks said subdued. “How did he get here anyway? I didn’t think they were very close?”

Benn shrugged. “You’ll have to ask him yourself. He showed up right at dusk and barged in like he owned the place, which,” Benn shrugged again, “Fair, but it's not the crew's fault you guys never meet in front of them, Seas I haven’t even seen him since Loguetown. Yasopp was the one to recognize him and brought him down, you know he’s good with stuff like that.”

Shanks nodded, wincing slightly at what could have happened if his people hadn’t gotten out of Buggy’s way fast enough. It probably wouldn’t have been pretty but Shanks could hardly blame him because however bad Buggy was, he was ten times worse. “Did anyone come with him or…?”

“Alone,” Benn confirmed. “Came in a small skiff and no one realized he'd approached until he was hovering over the ship and demanding to see you.”

Shanks snorted, “Yeah that sounds like him.” He allowed himself a small smile at Buggy’s likely dramatic entrance before frowning. “I wish he wouldn’t go out alone, it’s bloody reckless.”

Benn didn’t even have the decency not to laugh at him, “Skiff rowboat, might want to check that statement for holes before trying to sail.”

“Shut up, I’m always careful,” Shanks said with a huff, turning away. 

“I’ve got 62 stitches here, saying you're not but yeah sure we’ll go with your version Captain,” Giles said, seemingly satisfied with the various temperature, heartbeat and breathing checks he’d done while they were talking. 

“Speaking of that, can you tell us what happened,” Benn asked, with forced casualness but the way Shanks shoulders immediately slumped, his frame radiating shame showed that wasn’t enough. 

Benn pulled the chair up and over so he could sit close to Shanks and take his hand. When the other still refused to meet his gaze Benn used a gentle hand to turn Shanks face to him. “Shanks, Captain,” he said gently.

The younger man shook, his arm breaking free of Benn’s hold so he could pinch his nose, staving off the tears that threatened to build. “I wasn’t thinking,” he whispered, repeating what he’d said to Buggy. “I just- Luffy was  _ gone _ . And it was like the only thing I could think about was getting him back.”

“I swam after them, fast as I could and then that- that bastard-” Shanks haki flickered with oppressive rage flooding the room, so much so that Benn snatched Shanks’ hand back to snap him out of it. Shanks blinked, rage going out like a light, filling with a blank terror instead. “He just threw Luffy in and Anchor’s really an anchor now and all I could think about was getting to him before the Sea swallowed him. The sea king came out of nowhere.” Shanks laughed, something bitter and hurt and darkly amused, it made Benn’s heart ache. 

“It wasn’t even a big one but that didn’t stop it from snatching up the bandit and turning its sights on Luffy. I panicked, not even using haki, I just grabbed Luffy back and it was already lunging and,” Shanks sighed, gesturing vaguely at the lost arm again. 

“And then?” Benn prompted gently.

Shanks let out an aggravated sigh. “And  _ then  _ I used haki to send the bastard scrambling. I was probably in shock then cause I didn’t really feel anything and Luffy was sobbing into my chest. I think I managed to say something soft and comforting and then somehow swam us back to shore, bleeding out the whole way. I had enough strength or maybe stubbornness to get Luffy to Makino before hitting my limit and passing out. And, well I guess you know more about what happens after that then I do,” Shanks finished. 

Benn nodded, sharing a glance Giles over Shanks shoulder. Whatever he saw prompted him to continue because he said, “After getting Luffy to Makino you passed out pretty much immediately. I’d been with Makino helping her search and managed to catch you before you hit the ground. Makino got Luffy out of there so we could worry about you and he wouldn’t see anything and,” he took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. “Seas Shanks there was a lot of blood, it’s a miracle you managed to stay upright for as long as you did.”

On Shanks' other side Giles nodded. “You’d lost about a third of it by the time Benn got you back to the ship and I was able to stem the blood flow,” his voice caused Shanks to look over and then quickly turn away as he saw the bandages being removed, not ready to face the wound yet. The soft, sympathetic look on Benn’s face was almost worse and Shanks quickly found himself looking back at his lap. 

“We got you started with a blood transfusion and IV immediately to try and get some fluids back in you but it was a fight to get you to stabilize,” Benn continued. 

“You flatlined twice, once in the first 15 minutes, another about an hour later. I got you back both times after only a couple of seconds but it made me wary of touching anything, we couldn’t afford to send you into shock again. I got a tourniquet around your shoulder and wrapped you up in as many bandages as would fit. After that there wasn’t much to do beyond watch and wait as you got more fluids in you,” Giles said with a sigh.

“Buggy probably saved your life,” Benn admitted quietly. “You were,” he swallowed, face pale, eyes trapped back into those fearful hours of not knowing if his Captain was going to make it. “I was right next to you and I could barely feel you,” he whispered. 

“Benn,” Shanks said helplessly, unable to do anything in the face of his friend's distress as he was the cause of it. The other man shook his head, fingers tightening their grip around his hand. 

“It’s fine,” Benn said. It wasn’t but Shanks was willing to let it drop for now. 

“Right,” Shanks said. “Do you know how long he-?” Shanks trailed off.

Benn sighed, composing himself again. “Had to have been at least an hour, maybe more and he probably would have kept going too, if I hadn't stopped him.”

Shanks winced, thinking how out of it, how focused and desperate, Buggy would have needed to be to not notice how badly he was draining himself. “Is he-?”

“Your brother is fine Shanks,” Benn said, with a strange mix of exasperation and fondness. “He was completely wiped afterwards and probably has a killer migraine today but he’ll be fine with a bit of food and rest, and a whole lot less then you need.” 

Shanks went to protest but Giles stopped him. “Which you will sit through and be quiet about, like a proper patient,” he said firmly. “But, at the moment, you're doing annoyingly well for someone who was on death's door less than 12 hours ago. You're up and talking without a fever and while we’ll have to watch for infection for at least the next 48 hours, especially now that I know it was a sea king bite, the fact that you don’t have one now is a good sign.” 

“The bleeding has stopped, but I can’t guarantee it’ll stay that way if you pull the stitches, so be careful with it for Seas sake. And,” Giles gave an aggravated sigh, “as much as I hate to say it, you’ll probably be fine to get up for a little while today, but if you try anything more then walking I’ll tie you to the bed myself.”

Shanks grinned looking back at Benn with giant pleading eyes and his first mate sighed in annoyance and defeat. “We’ll go see Luffy today but it’ll be a good bye, you need to rest Shanks and I know you won’t do that until you check on the kid. So, since you're doing well today you can go see him, show him you're fine and strong and whatever else you need to. Then you’ll come back here and rest without complaining for as long as we say.”

Grinning, Shanks nodded eagerly. “I can live with that. I don’t,” he hesitated, taking stock of his body and not really wanting to admit how drained he felt. “I don’t think I can keep this up but I want to send him off strong, I don’t want him worrying about me or blaming himself,” Shanks admitted quietly. “It was my choice.”

“Course it was, Captain,” Benn said gently, picking up on the hidden insecurity there, reading him like a book as he always did. In the background Giles, quietly put away his equipment and made his way out of the room, his job done and sensing an emotional conversation coming. “Do you regret it?” Benn asked calmly, non judgmentally.

Still Shanks reaction was instant in it’s denial. “No, I wouldn’t-”

“Then it’s fine,” Benn said, smiling at him. “We’ll follow you anywhere Captain and that hasn’t changed. No one cares you have one less arm now, we’re just glad you're alive,” he said with such honesty and conviction that Shanks was forced to believe him. 

Suddenly feeling exposed and needy Shanks gave a tug on their joined hands to pull Benn closer. His first mate went easily, reassuringly wrapping his other arm around the younger man's shoulders and letting Shanks lean his head against his chest. Benn didn’t comment on the wetness seeping into his shirt as he calmly ran his fingers through the other’s red hair. 

“You’ll be alright Shanks,” he said quietly, the uncharacteristic use of his first name making Shanks cling harder. “You’ll be up and driving us to gray hairs with your crazy antics soon enough and even if we moan and groan we’ll follow you anywhere Captain. Just,” he hesitated slightly, “expect everyone to be a little bit clingier for a while. You're very important to all of us, so we want to protect you and you gave us all a bit of a scare this time so…”

“I’ll rest,” Shanks said, words muffled by the others' shirts but still clearly heard. “After we say goodbye to Luffy, I’ll be good and rest.” After a second he added even quieter than before. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Benn let out a shaky breath. “We’ll always worry.” He cracked a small smile though Shanks couldn’t see it. “That comes with the package when we decided to follow a crazy, trouble loving Captain. But please, be a bit more careful in the future,” he finished softly. 

“I will,” Shanks promised and he meant it. 

“Good,” said a voice from the doorway causing Shanks to jerk in surprise. “Because I won’t always be there to bail you out and I could live without the constant heart attacks thank you very much.”

Shanks' embarrassed complaint of “I hate it when you just appear like that” was muffled into Benn’s shirt as the older man refused to let go when Shanks tried to push away. 

“You're just jealous of my skills, especially when everyone within a two mile radius can always sense you coming,” Buggy teased, coming around to sit at the head of the bed next to Shanks. 

“Not that bad,” the Shanks muttered, deciding that if he couldn’t get away from Benn he could at least hide in him, as he put forth a valiant effort to merge with Benn’s shirt. 

Buggy snorted but didn’t say anything about it. A hand came around Shanks waist and pulled him back gently, Benn relaxing his grip as he went. Shanks tried not to be embarrassed as he scrubbed tears from his eyes yet again because it was just Buggy and Benn but he couldn’t quite help the flush that crept onto his face. Mercifully, neither mentioned it. 

“Here, eat this,” Buggy said, putting a plate onto his lap. “The sooner you eat, the sooner you can go say bye to your kid, which means the sooner you can come back here and sleep. And don’t even try to deny your exhausted to me, you know that won’t work. The only reason I’m letting you go up there doctor’s approval or not is because that kid doesn’t deserve to spend the rest of his life feeling guilty and worrying just because you weren’t able to pull off a perfect rescue.”

Shanks felt the urge to respond to that but wisely kept his mouth shut and started to eat. Especially when he could feel the way Buggy’s hand, still on his side, holding on just a little too tight. 

“You’ve got him?” Benn asked, looking at Buggy. 

Buggy snorted, “Yeah I’ll watch the moron, go handle the rest of them.”

Benn nodded. “I’ll get everything ready for us to set sail,” he said. Then, with a small smile on his face, he dipped his head to them, “Captain, Captain Buggy.”

Buggy rolled his eyes dismissively, but Shanks could tell he was secretly pleased. Shanks himself felt his heart swell with warmth from the small gesture. “Safe Waters, Benn,” Shanks said with a cheery smile. 

“Safe Waters, Captain,” Benn said back, before exiting the room. 

Shanks couldn’t help but find himself grinning happily at the closed door. He had his brother, he had his crew, in a bit he’d be checking on Luffy and leaving the kid with a smile. It might be hard now but everything (everyone) that really mattered was right here with him and that was what was important. 

He’d be ok. 

They wouldn’t let him be anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ahhhh, one of these days I’ll post something at not one in the morning… But not today!   
> The next chapter is written, so I’ll post it once it’s edited but I’ll be posting a new work in this series before that, so if you want to check it out be sure to subscribe to the series too. This one is a one-shot that focuses on Ace, pre-marineford, everyone’s alive, there’s a party, and booze and singing. Hopefully, I’ll get it out tomorrow since it just needs to be edited, but no promises. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!


	4. Feeling Gained (Nostalgia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy hadn’t been on the Red Force in a long time, but the legacy and hole he left still hasn’t been sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, was I slow editing this one. It took forever. Anyway, it’s got some scenes I’m rather proud of so I hope you enjoy! :)

It was weird. Walking around the Red Force again after so many years. In a lot of ways the ship hadn’t changed. Everything was still in the same places, it wasn’t like the infirmary or kitchen had moved, though he did notice a few walls that had been rather obviously patched up. 

Mainly, it was the little things that were different. The floor panels that had been replaced, the hallways doors having new locks, the lack of ropes and contraptions hanging from the walls and tripping them in the corridors. For all she had welcomed him back Buggy could feel how she’d grown. How the years with a growing crew had changed her from the few scant months Buggy had been on board. 

It was disheartening, in a way he hadn't really anticipated. After all, he had the Big Top and Buggy loved his ship but just like Oro, Red had been home, if only for a little while and it was never a pleasant feeling to see that your home had moved on without you. 

Not wanting to spend more time wandering than necessary, Buggy briefly let his observation expand beyond monitoring Shanks, gritting his teeth against the increasing migraine. It didn’t take more than a moment to find Benn fretting in the mess hall. He doubted the first mate had gotten any sleep last night, likely just hiding in his quarters until it was a semi acceptable time to start the day. 

Buggy made it there easily, feet gliding over the floor and around familiar corners. Even with his observation off it didn’t stop him from picking out how many people were in the mess hall beforehand, sharp ears hearing the quiet conversation. 

He entered the room like a ghost, eyes spying Benn talking with the one from last night, the sniper- Yasopp, right, and a larger man simultaneously cooking and eating at the same time, ah must be Lucky Roux. How that man fed everyone when he ate half of it himself was beyond him. Shanks was lucky he didn’t have a D on the crew. 

Buggy let a hand fly off to get himself some coffee as he eavesdropped on the conversation. 

“- we sailed together for a few months back at the beginning, got you just after we dropped him off actually.” Benn said. “It hit Shanks pretty hard at the time, I mean he understood to some extent, but it was a rough adjustment period.”

The sniper looked thoughtful, “Captain did seem pretty adventure crazy back then, it was just one thing after the other without a moment's pause.”

Benn hummed, “He calmed down after a couple of months, not like that pace was sustainable even for someone like him, it helped that the crew got bigger too.”

“Yeah,” the other agreed, then his eyes furrowed in something like annoyed realization. “Wait a second was  _ he  _ the reason there were so many bloody traps all around the ship! I thought you guys just weren’t admitting to it every time I got hit, especially with the way you both danced around all the fucking triggers. It was years before all those things went off! I’m pretty sure some of the men are still scared of the liquor vault!” 

Buggy couldn’t help laughing at that, barley saving his newly acquired coffee from becoming part of a spit take. “He never took those down? Seas talk about an initiation experience.” 

It was extremely gratifying to see the sniper yelp and jump to his feet as Buggy seemed to appear out of thin air on Benn’s right side. Lucky Roo also whipped around to point some meat at him threatening, even as Benn let out a long suffering sigh. For all the older man had suppressed his flinching reflex years ago, Buggy could still tell the other hadn’t noticed he’d been in the room. 

“How-How do you do that!” Yasopp exclaimed, waving his arms at Buggy. “I’m a sniper for Seas sake! You can’t just appear!”

Buggy smirked smugly, taking another sip of coffee. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“You're a clown!” Yasopp protested. 

“He’s a bloody Ghost is what he is, fucking menace,” Benn grumbled. 

“Not for a few years now Benn, retirement is wonderful thank you for asking,” Buggy replied, dryly.

“You’re 27,” Benn felt the need to point out.

“And have already seen enough bullshit to last a lifetime,” he said, cup raising in mock toast. “The East Blue is wonderfully peaceful if you manage to stay out of the way of literally the only sea king this side of the Calm Belt,” Buggy muttered. 

The others in the room all perked up at that. “Captain's up? How is he?” Benn asked quickly standing up. 

“Up and annoying,” Buggy said, nodding at the first mate in a way that conveyed there was nothing urgent to worry about. “You should get your doc to check him out and someone will have to watch him too. Make sure the stubborn bastard stays in bed, but he’ll be fine.”

A relieved and grateful smile stole across Benn’s face. “Thank you for saving my Captain,” Benn said formally, giving a low bow. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Buggy tried to wave off even as he was flushing. “Like the idiot would actually stay down.”

Buggy looked away uncomfortably, as Benn raised a small, knowing smile on his lips. “Go see him already,” Buggy huffed. “Someone needs to make sure he stays in bed. After I clean up, I’ll bring some food over for him.”

Benn nodded, “Are you going to eat?” he asked, glancing at the large cup of coffee. 

Buggy grimaced. “Migraine,” he said as explanation. “And I’m not hurt so no one can force me to have any.”

Benn sighed but knew it was a lost cause. “You can go to the Captain’s room. I know Shanks saved some of your stuff and we’ve still got your pain meds in the infirmary.”

Buggy rolled his eyes, as he made his way out of the room. “Sentimental bastard,” he muttered. 

He heard Benn’s snort clearly and made himself scarce before the first mate exited behind him. 

\--------------

Buggy made quick work of reaching the Captain’s quarters, skillfully dodging all the crew that was beginning to get up. It made Buggy smile slightly seeing that he was still able to move past Grandline regulars with ease. 

He hesitated slightly in front of the door. Unsure how to feel about entering a room that was now undeniably  _ Shanks’  _ instead of  _ their's _ . But a brief flush of warmth from Red had him burying those doubts and going inside. It looked surprisingly similar to when they had shared it. 

There were still two beds, though one of the originals had been changed for something softer and bigger and the other had clearly become a crumpled clothes shelf. The two desks were pushed together into one with papers scattered in an organized mess that Buggy recognized but still could not make sense of. He wondered how much of that was for show vs actually used. Buggy knew for a fact that Benn did most of the book keeping. 

With the door closed firmly behind him Buggy headed into the separate bathroom. A luxury at the time that they’d both relished but something he’d gotten used to over the years. He took a quick shower getting his makeup off his face and salt out of his hair. It was nice to have a moment to relax and soothed his throbbing head. 

He ditched the red striped shirt, bright scarves and green pants. Also forgoing the hat. Instead he found at the bottom of his old dresser an outfit he hadn’t worn in years. He’d wanted to burn the stuff after deciding to stay in the East Blue but Shanks had convinced him not to, even getting him to bring an outfit with ‘just in case’ but he’d left the rest on the Red Force. And Shanks had saved them, the sentimental bastard. 

He hadn’t grown so it wasn’t a problem to pull on the dark brown pants, plain socks and put his simple brown boots back on. He wondered about the shirt for a while, but ended up garbing a looser light gray one he’d used for the warmer islands, deciding he could always roll the sleeves up if they got too annoying. The sash he tied around his middle was a midnight blue and he grabbed the matching scarf to loop loosely around his shoulders. He doubted he’d need it to cover his features but it was better safe than sorry. Pulling his hair back in a low ponytail, he took a look at himself in the mirror. 

The man staring back at him was one he hadn’t seen in years. Even for his meet ups with Shanks he’d taken to long cloaks over his past garb. Gone was the bright colors, gone was the make up, gone was the flashy presence. In its place was a New World veteran, who’d grown up too fast and did what he’d needed to keep himself and his brother alive. A shadow, a ghost. 

Buggy shook his head, hating the way his eyes drifted to the scars crossing his face without the makeup to distract him and headed out. 

Time to go check on the idiot. 

\-----------------

A quick unnoticed stop to the kitchen and Buggy was making his way to the infirmary again. Tuning in his haki to see what was going on. 

Emotions drifted in from Shanks and Benn, while he ignored Giles mostly, worry and guilt flowing off of both of them. Benn seemed to be in better shape, his normal exasperation and quite fondness coming through. It seemed seeing his Captain up and talking had done a lot to calm his fears about the situation. As far as Benn was concerned Shanks was alive and healing, so there was no problem they couldn’t handle together. 

Buggy heard the Doc’s voice first, seemingly ending his report. Annoyance tempered by relief as he said, “you’d probably be fine to get up for a little while today but if you try anything more then walking I’ll tie you to the bed myself.”

Buggy smiled, he had no doubt Giles would, for all the kid was the crew's baby, Buggy had already gotten quite a few calls complaining about overzealous doctors and how he’d never had to stay in bed this long before. Buggy was just glad Shanks had finally gotten a doctor on his crew, and he refused to think about how much worse this would have been if he didn’t. 

Still, it wasn’t surprising how long it had taken Shanks to find one. Doctors were a mostly sane bunch and Shanks (and his crew) were decidedly not. Buggy didn’t know the kid well, only hearing about him from Shanks a couple of times (and the extensive background check he did because Shanks might be trusting but like Seas Buggy was going to let his brother sail with an unknown entity), but he guessed that if the kid wasn’t already a little crazy he’d catch it soon. After all, how else could they keep up with their red-headed Captain? (Buggy was the exception that proved the rule because he refused to admit he had any crazy himself.)

Buggy reached the door and leaned against the wall beside it. Listening in on the conversation inside as he waited for them to finish. He felt Benn’s found resignation as the first mate agreed to letting Shanks see the kid, so long as he agreed to resting afterwards. 

Shanks’ sparking happiness radiating through all negative emotions made Buggy smile. The kid much really be something if he could get Shanks to light up like that. “I can live with that. I don’t,” Buggy heard Shanks say. There was a slight down turn in emotions as resignation colored his tone for the next part. “I don’t think I can keep this up but I want to send him off strong, I don’t want him worrying about me or blaming himself. It was my choice.” Buggy felt his heart clench at the subdued tone in his brother's voice but this was in Benn’s field right now and Buggy trusted him to take care of Shanks. 

“Course it was, Captain,” Benn said in response. A couple seconds later Giles came out, having made his escape from the emotionally charged situation. Buggy let himself be noticed and nodded at him as he passed. The doctor still startled slightly but nodded back in turn, hurrying on as Buggy gestured him to do so. 

“Do you regret it?” Benn’s voice asked, voice soft and nonjudgmental. 

The way Shanks’ feelings sparked with shock and denial immediately, which made Buggy feel a bit better about the whole situation. Reassured by the characteristic resolve in his brothers voice as he said, “No, I wouldn’t-”

“Then it’s fine,” Buggy heard Benn cut him off, feeling the wave of love and devotion coming from the first mate. “We’ll follow you anywhere Captain and that hasn’t changed. No one cares you have one less arm now we’re just glad you're alive.” The kindness and understanding, deep devotion and gratitude that radiated out of Benn's voice made Buggy simultaneously grateful and jealous. 

Buggy felt Shanks curl in on himself, emotions breaking and bubbling over as fear welled into relief at his first mate's acceptance. Buggy stayed quite as Benn reassured him, providing a sort of comfort that he could not. Shanks and him, they’d been together so long, shared so much of themselves with the other, that there wasn’t a question anymore. Buggy didn’t need to reassure Shanks of his worth to him because there was never a question. Unconditional and all that. 

Buggy smiled as he heard Shanks promise sincerely to be more careful if only to stop worrying his first mate. Shanks really had found himself a good crew, one that would (and could) follow him to hell and back. 

At one point, Buggy could have as well, perhaps. Found a group of Grandliners (or people that could be made into them) for his crew. Curated and cultivated that same level of talent, strength and loyalty. If things had been different, he might have even been able to stay with Shanks and found that with the red-hair’s but… 

Buggy thought about Mohji struggling to get a loin cub to follow even the simplest commands, while at the same time it hunted enough food for both of them and kept him warm at night. He thought about Cabaji carrying swords far too large for him to even hope to handle. He thought of the rest of his  mismatched  motley crew, the one’s he’d found and the ones that had found him, the ones he’d saved from the world and the ones he’d saved from themselves. 

Because no matter how great and loyal and amazing Shanks' band of monsters were, the fact remained that they probably would have all been fine without him. Oh they might not have been as happy, might not have been as fulfilled, but they’d be alive. The same strength that let them raise up to the challenges of the Grandline, letting them survive in life. 

But for Buggy’s crew, Buggy’s people, well… they wouldn’t be. And he could never regret saving the ragtag group of people he’d surrounded himself with whose only crime was being born in a world that crushed whoever couldn’t (or wouldn’t) crush it back. Many of them would never be able to handle the Grandline, and while a few of them might learn, Buggy was never going to drag  _ children  _ out into that world. 

(He loved his crew, his family, but even he had to admit that Shanks and his childhoods were pretty fucked up despite everyone’s best efforts). 

Watching them survive, watching them live and thrive as they struggled and cheered and worked towards becoming their own version of stronger to live better lives; he wouldn’t trade it for all the gold in the world, even if it felt like raising a bunch of hyperactive children with guns most of the time. 

Buggy listened to Shanks sniffle through the door. It would take a bit of work to get Shanks’ self esteem to recover. But Buggy wasn’t too worried, Shanks was strong and didn’t have the same self worth issues Buggy struggled with (which he attributed strongly to the other excelling at conquer’s haki where he championed observation). Still, it would be ridiculous to expect Shanks to be fine the literal day after. 

Buggy decided to make his entrance right after Shanks’ said, “I will.” 

He opened the door and stepped into the room silently only speaking when he was already halfway over to them and causing Shanks to jump in surprise. “Good. Because I won’t always be there to bail you out and I could live without the constant heart attacks thank you very much.”

Buggy heard Shanks mumble out, “I hate it when you just appear like that,” as he tried and failed to break out of Benn’s hold. 

Buggy allowed himself a smile at how adorable Shanks was being, since the red-head couldn’t see it. “You're just jealous of my skills especially when everyone within two miles can always see you coming,” Buggy said, keeping his tone light and teasing as he made his way to the spot on the bed he’d claimed last night. 

Shanks’ muffled, “Not that bad,” was much less convincing then he probably meant it, as it was more directed at Benn’s shirt then anyone in the room. 

Buggy snorted and saw Benn smile softly, as he sat down. Buggy wrapped an arm around Shanks’ waist and pulled him away from Benn gently, positioning his body to let Shanks rest some of his weight on him if needed. He ignored Shanks flush as he rubbed tears from his eyes, instead having his other hand to set the plate of food on his lap. 

“Here, eat this. The sooner you eat, the sooner you can go say bye to your kid, which means the sooner you can come back here and sleep. And don’t even try to deny your exhausted to me, you know that won’t work. The only reason I’m letting you go up there doctor’s approval or not is because that kid doesn’t deserve to spend the rest of his life feeling guilty and worrying just because you weren’t able to pull off a perfect rescue.”

Buggy  felt Shanks start to protest and tightened his grip, effectively stopping Shanks attempt to refuse. He started eating without more fuss.

Buggy looked up when Benn asked, “You’ve got him?”

With a snort and a nod Buggy said, “Yeah I’ll watch the moron, go handle the rest of them.”

Benn nodded back, his whole demeanor seeming much more relaxed than when Buggy had seen him this morning and a million times better than when Buggy had seen him last night. It seemed talking with his Captain had done him well. “I’ll get everything ready for us to set sail,” the ever competent first mate said. Then he dipped his head in another bow, “Captain, Captain Buggy.”

Buggy rolled his eyes and turned away, never having figured out what to do with Benn’s respect and gratitude. Beside him Buggy felt Shanks go soppingly, disgustingly soft and happy, sentimental bastard. 

“Safe Waters, Benn,” Shanks said.

He got a heartfelt, “Safe Waters, Captain,” from Benn in response before the other left the room. 

Buggy sighed, wondering how he’d ended up with such a sap of a brother, and nudged him after Shanks had spent a few seconds grinning stupidly at the door. “Back to eating moron. You need to get something in you to replenish all that blood.”

“Doctors orders?” Shanks asked cheekily. 

“Yes! Doctors orders,” Buggy said with an exasperated sigh, it having become clear that Shanks wouldn’t need the support he let himself lean back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to will away the pounding in his head. “Eat your food Shanks,” he commanded. 

“Mh hmm,” Shanks hummed around a bite. He ate in silence for a few minutes but Buggy could feel the others concerned eyes on him. Like usual it was Buggy who broke first, he’d never had Shanks stubbornness. 

“What?” he asked annoyed. 

“We’ve got a couple crystal blooms in the medicine cabinet,” Shanks tried to say casually. “Giles likes to keep them around, good pain reliever and all that.”

Buggy huffed, but didn’t call the other out on his obvious lie. Sure petals from the Crystal Bloom a flower of the North Blue was good for pain relief but no more so than a couple dozen other cheaper alternatives, unless of course, the pain was caused by mental strain, like say, over extending extra sensitive observation haki for hours on end, or draining all of ones Will into another. 

And it was just like Shanks to keep stocked up on a rare, expensive and highly fragile medicine, that he’d have to replace at least monthly to have working stock, when the only one who consistently needed it was someone who hadn’t been on the ship in years. 

Sentimental bastard. 

“You look good, Bug,” Shanks said with a small wistful smile. 

Buggy raised an eyebrow at him, knowing the other was commenting on the return of his plain clothes versus the flashy outfits he’d taken to wearing in the East Blue. He shrugged not really knowing what to say to that, it felt odd to be in his old clothes again but not necessarily bad, just like putting on a good old jacket that you hadn’t worn in a while. It still fit and was soft and warm but you’d forgotten how soft it was and how warm it made you. It was strange, to say the least and Buggy would prefer not looking at himself in it, least he think he’s a teenager again and back in the New World. 

“So, how’s the East Blue?” Shanks said between bites, obviously trying to make small talk. 

Buggy rolled his eyes at the attempt but complied anyway as he sent his hands over to the cabinet followed by an eye to see what he was doing. It was quick work to find it in Giles well filed medicine cabinet, he’d have to compliment him on it later, and take two petals out. 

“It’s wonderful thank you, blissfully quiet unless someone stops over and makes a ruckus. But most of them follow the unspoken rule that this sea is for vacations only and anyone looking to pick a fight will soon learn to severely regret it,” Buggy said, flashing a sadistic smile. 

Shanks laughed, “Yeah I’ll bet.” 

Buggy hummed as he slotted his eye back in and hands back on. He placed the petals on his tongue and gently crushed them against the roof of his mouth. They crumbled and melted easily like dry snow, leaving a crisp and faintly sweet taste behind. 

It worked quickly and within seconds Buggy felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He sighed in relief as tension fled his body and his brain stopped hammering inside his skull. “Thanks,” Buggy muttered gratefully. 

Shanks snorted and Buggy had to open his eyes at the slightly bitter sound, not liking the others sudden downturn in mood. Shanks’ emotions had been unstable, Buggy’d seen, perking up and taking nose dives with the slightest provocation. Which was understandable given that he still had to be reeling from the whole losing his arm thing, but that didn’t mean Buggy had to like it. 

“Don’t thank me when I’m the reason you're hurting, Bug,” Shanks said, pushing food around on his plate. 

Buggy frowned at him, his clear head letting him focus his observation, finding a much deeper storm of emotions then he’d felt before. Wow, he must have been really out of it if he’d missed  _ this _ . 

“Shanks,” Buggy called, sitting up. With a glance, he decided the plate was mostly eaten and the rest was only going to be pushed around, so he took it out of the red-heads hand and set it aside. “Hey,” he said softer, haki probing the other as he felt how closed off Shanks was. 

Shanks kept his eyes on his lap, hand clenched onto his pant leg, hair falling to cover his face. There was a tension about him that Buggy didn’t like, even more than his locked down haki. Buggy moved next to him lining his body up against Shanks’ foot to hip to shoulder. He gently encircled Shanks wrist in a strong grip and rested his chin on the others (non injured) shoulder, keeping his own haki open and welcoming as it hovered and wrapped around Shanks. 

“Brother,” Buggy said softly. He felt Shanks full body shutter at every point of contact as his resolve wavered but not far enough. Buggy pushed down the small part of him that felt guilty about this, if Shanks was going to be stubborn then it was his own fault. Turning his mouth to Shanks ear he spoke the words quietly, “Blood of my Blood, my pain is your pain, and your pain is mine.” 

Buggy couldn’t do more than grunt and brace himself as the full force of Shanks turmoil hit him. Waves of guilt, rivers of shame, rising tides of fear and self-doubt. He found himself holding onto Shanks tighter unconsciously as they rode out the storm together. 

By the end of it Shanks was slumped back onto him shaking, each of them with silent tear tracks down their faces. “Buggy,” Shanks whined weakly, face pressing into the other's neck. 

“Hush,” Buggy said immediately, already sending in waves of haki to fix, reassure and comfort. “How many times have you had to do this for me? Let me help, brother.”

Buggy could feel the exact moment Shanks gave in because it got infinitely easier to work with his haki. They sat quietly as Buggy worked, carefully reassuring insecurities and sharing burdens he couldn’t soothe away. 

It had been a long time since they had shared like this, something they’d done almost nightly at first to keep the nightmares away. So Buggy was surprised when after wading through all the recent trauma and fear he came across an old but tightly wound coil of emotions once again floating near the top. A little pulsing ball of sadness and loneliness, guilt and longing, insecurity and fear. 

“Shanks,” Buggy said, feeling his heart breaking. 

The other just pushed closer to him, hand coming up to grip the front of his shirt. “I  _ missed  _ you,” Shanks admitted like it was some dark secret. 

“I didn’t leave because of you,” Buggy said quietly, hurt and guilty in equal measures. “How could you think that? I was leaving the Grandline, Shanks. Not you, never you.”

“I know but- if I’d,” he started and stopped, Buggy cutting him off before he could express the thought further. 

“There was nothing you could do Shanks,” Buggy said firmly. “I was done, it was just- everything was just too much, I couldn’t stand to listen to it anymore. The only reason I even lasted that long was because of you.”

“And I wanted you to stay,” Shank whispered miserably, “Even though I could see it hurting you, I wanted you to stay. I still want you to stay, I’m sorry Buggy I-” he tried to pull back but Buggy didn’t let him go and Shanks was no match for the other’s strength in his current condition. 

“You let me go,” Buggy reminded him gently. “Even though you didn’t want me too, even though you knew it would hurt you, you let me go. Because you knew that’s what was best for me. And you're not alone Shanks, you found some amazing nakama, monstrous crazy strong namaka, but amazing and loyal all the same. They’d follow you to hell and back and probably make it through with just a couple of burns.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve them,” Shanks muttered.

“You’re a great Captain,” Buggy replied easily. 

“You are too,” Shanks shot back, “And I’m not, I’m reckless and I drink too much and I get everyone into all kinds dangerous situations-”

Shanks was cut off at Buggy’s laugh, pulling back to glare indignantly at the other. “I’m serious!” he whined. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Buggy said, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes, “It’s just, you were just describing Captain Roger.”

Buggy grinned as Shanks stared dumbfounded at him. “You inspire them, Shanks,” he said easily, “You give them something to fight for and a direction to point. They need that.”

“Maybe,” Shanks said doubtfully, “But they’re strong, they'd all have done fine without me, I didn’t save them, not like you did.” 

“That’s true,” Buggy said, having thought the same things before himself and not wanting to lie to Shanks, “but they wouldn’t be as happy. They love you, and they’ll protect you because they believe in you, Shanks. You’ve got yourself one hell of a crew of monsters to ravage the seas with.”

“You deserve that too,” Shanks mumbled. 

“Maybe,” Buggy said with a soft smile, “but I don’t want it. I love my crew, if I need a band of monsters I’ll just call you.”

Shanks huffed out a watery laugh. “I missed you, brother,” he said sincerely.

Buggy smiled sympathetically. “I know, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Tell you what, I was planning on heading back once you were up but my crews in a safe spot right now and it’s going to take you a while to recover. There’s some good islands that I know of near the Calm Belt perfect for resting. As long as you stay on this side, I’ll stay with you. Deal?” he finished. 

“Deal,” Shanks agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Buggy always have more to say then Shanks? Right, it was a semi-long chapter but it’s done now. Next time we hit the halfway mark and say hi and goodbye to Luffy!


	5. Passed On (Hat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy, it’s what you leave behind.   
> Or the footsteps you follow in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this one took quite a while since I’ve used up all my pre-written chapters. Not sure when I’ll manage to finish this but I’m starting college again in the next week and have no idea if that will make me more or less productive in writing. Let’s hope for more and I hope you enjoy! :)

It was amazing how much the ship's deck felt like freedom when one was coming from the infirmary. If they thought he was going back to that cell after this, they were fooling themselves. Oh sure, he’d promised to rest but he’d do it in  _ his  _ bed for Davy Jone’s sake. What was the point of stealing that amazing mattress if he didn’t get to use it when he was exhausted and aching? 

(And yes Benn it was totally worth getting banned from that island. Do you know how hard it is to get memory sponges? Those suckers were smart and bloody hard to catch but man were they soft after properly treated.)

Shanks angled his face up to the sun and breathed in the salty air. The wind whipped his hair around his head and he had to hold onto his straw hat to keep it from being blown away. Which… was rather annoying given it was taking up his only arm to do that now and he kind of needed it for other things. Maybe it was time to pass it on. Captain Roger had given it to him when he was about Luffy’s age, after all. 

“Captain,” he heard Yasopp call over to him, hurrying down from his home in the crows nest. Shanks opened his eyes and grinned over at his sniper. 

“Hey,” he greeted casually. 

“Hey? ‘Hey’ he says,” Yasopp said insidiously, as he stormed over. “Benn drags you back to the ship unconscious, both of you covered in enough blood to be a murder scene and we don’t get more than a ‘he’s alive’ for hours! You don’t get to scare us like that!” He said accusingly, poking his Captain in the chest (albeit a bit more gently then he normally would over accusations of drunken beer and broken tables). 

Shanks couldn’t help smiling at him, even though he knew it was probably just fueling his ire. Warmth filled his chest at the show of concern and Shanks was prepared to enjoy the feeling. He wanted to be cheery when he saw Luffy and wasn’t confident the good mood would last, even if the news that Buggy was hanging around would probably carry him through the day. 

“I’ve already apologized to Buggy and Benn, you’re not all getting one. I’ve got a reputation to uphold!” Shanks laughed, hand coming up to swat at the sniper’s dreads. 

“What reputation?” Yasopp grumbled as he ducked out of the way. “Partying, getting drunk and trashing islands?” 

“Yep!” Shanks said, beaming at him. 

Yasopp sighed, shaking his head. But he was smiling now, shoulders less tense. Mission accomplished. 

“Come on,” Yasopp said, resting a hand on the other’s side and gently pushing Shanks over to the bench around the mast. “They might have let you up here but I doubt you're supposed to be running around.”

“I’m fine,” Shanks pouted but let himself be guided to and sat down on the bench all the same. 

“Sure,” Yasopp muttered, unconvinced. “Just because I don’t know anything about whatever crazy blood brother magic healing you got, doesn't mean I don’t know it doesn’t work that way.” 

He then whirled around accusingly, “And another thing! Why didn’t you tell us that your mysterious blood brother was a crazy ninja who hangs around the East Blue running a pirate crew that’s more of a circus! I scoured the newspaper last night for info on him and there bloody isn’t any! The bounty poster says “15,000,000Beli Dead or Alive” and there’s only one for him! None of the crew, no sign that he’s ever been to the Grandline let alone the New World. They don’t even mention he has a devil fruit, for Seas sake!” Yasopp ranted.

Shanks couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Yasopp’s frustrated flailing. He reached out to Buggy feeling his haki coming back amused, meaning he’d heard Yasopp’s rant as well. While Buggy had come out onto the deck with him Shanks couldn’t say where he was right now, his presence was non-existent to anyone not Shanks and that was only because Buggy had given him a panic attack the first time he had made his presence had completely vanished while they were on the ship. After that he’d always kept a line open so Shanks knew he was nearby but his signature was fleeting and impossible to place. Like trying to catch a feather in a windstorm, you knew it was there but had no hope of getting a hold of it. 

It seemed being back on the Red Force had made him fall back into his Grandline habits. Shanks would be more disappointed by it, if just feeling Buggy’s presence on his ship didn’t make him feel giddy and relieved in equal measures. 

“Buggy’s worked pretty hard to keep it that way,” Shanks informed the frowning sniper. “In the Grandline he kept his head down, there isn’t a single picture in all our years of sailing together where they managed to catch a defining feature of him, though there was no hiding his devil fruit. So when he decided to take a break in the East Blue he went for the opposite approach, bright, loud, annoying,  _ flashy _ ,” Shanks smiled fondly. 

“Even with one of the highest bounties in the East Blue none of the marines take him seriously because he always puts up such an elaborate show that no one  _ can  _ take him seriously. He’s only got a bounty that size because he keeps pranking the higher ups,” Shanks chuckled, thinking fondly back to the numerous pranks he’d heard about from Buggy over the years. (And some he’d seen in the newspaper). “They can’t prove it’s him and they don’t want to admit to getting beaten by someone everyone thinks is an idiot, so they grumble and fume and up the bounty a little but keep quiet about it for their pride,” Shanks finished.

Yasopp gaped at him and Shanks felt his amusement grow as he saw sparking awe in his sniper's eyes. “He gets away with pranking marine bases? You don’t even get away with that, we always end up having to bring the whole thing down!”

“Buggy can get anyone in the world,” Shanks said, unable to keep a little pride from leaking into his voice. “Not sure even I know how big the networks gotten nowadays but whoa be the person who sparks his ire, you’ll never be able to sleep peacefully again.” Shanks sighed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

Yasopp looked both weary and curious now, no doubt remembering the traps he’d gotten hit with early into their journey. “How does he manage that? And he’s got to have haki since he made it with you on the Grandline, but I can’t feel him  _ at all _ . It’s like he doesn’t exist until he’s standing right in front of you and even then only if he  _ wants  _ you to know he’s there. How does he do that? I've got the best observation on the crew, I should be able to sense him!”

“Hmm well,” Shanks shrugged, “Buggy’s got the best observation I’ve ever seen. No offense but I’ve never even met anyone in his league, so there’s all kinds of things he could be doing-”

“Hey hey, Shanks,” he got cut off, “Don’t go revealing all of my tricks.” Buggy smirked as Yasopp yelped in surprise, jumping a good foot into the air as Buggy appeared on the bench next to Shanks, sitting casually like he’d been there the whole time. 

“How?! What?! Why!” Yasopp yelled, pulling his hair out. “You can’t do that, that’s not possible. You just- you can’t-” Yasopp stuttered. 

“Hmmm,” Buggy hummed with fringed interest, raising an eyebrow up and above his face. The perfect picture of condescending amusement. 

“Ahhhh,” Yasopp yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up and storming away. Shanks just laughed and laughed. Even Buggy had a rather gleeful smile on his face the second the sniper’s back was turned. 

“Oh he’s going to be  _ so much fun _ ,” Buggy stressed, eyes glinting. 

“Don’t- Don’t torture my nakama,” Shanks wheezed, which Buggy might have taken more seriously if Shanks hadn’t been currently clutching his side in laughter. 

“Come on, I’ve got to get my fun somewhere,” Buggy pointed out. “And it’s not like I can go all out on my crew. It'd be like tossing babies overboard and expecting them to swim, but  _ your  _ crew, Grandline up and comers who’ve spent some time in the New World, they are  _ fair game  _ as far as I’m concerned.”

“Fine fine,” Shanks chuckled, finally calming down. “Just don’t push them too hard I don’t need anyone jumping off the ship because and I quote ‘the walls have eyes, Captain, they’re everywhere, nowhere is safe! We have to escape to the sea before they infect us too!’” He reenacted theatrically, thinking of a particularly memorable marine ship that had rode their wake for months until Buggy had finally snapped and drove the crew to the point of madness and mutiny in a couple of weeks. 

“They’ll be fine,” Buggy waved off dismissively. “I won’t drive them crazy,” he smirked, “much.”

A whimper came from inside where Shanks suspected Yasopp was cowering. 

They both looked up to greet Benn as the first mate came up the gangplank and made his way over to them. 

“On behalf of the Red-Haired Pirates, I would like to request the pranking be kept to a sane and reasonable level,” Benn said dryly. 

Buggy smiled, something sharp and scheming, “Of course, some light observation training never hurt anyone.” Benn groaned knowing Buggy’s definition of light was not on a reasonable scale. “Oh and I’m going to be hanging around while Shanks recovers, there’s some nice islands down near the calm belt we can use for a couple of weeks.” Shanks grinned when he saw Buggy having to repress a laugh as another whimper came from behind the door. 

Benn let out a sigh somewhere between long suffering and resigned before turning to Shanks who was still trying to wipe the mirth off his face. Buggy did that for him when he nudged his brother and said, “I wouldn’t get too excited, just because your healing doesn’t mean you can’t dodge, I think you might be due for some remedial lessons, make sure your balance hasn’t been thrown off.” Buggy mused, making Shanks instantly pale, because yeah Buggy’s training was effective and also hilarious... if it was anyone other than yourself. 

“Right,” Shanks said, clearing his throat nervously. “Any news Benn?” he said, looking at his first mate in a bid to change the subject. 

Benn rolled his eyes but obliged anyway. “We’re mostly stocked and ready to go. The boys are just carrying a few more things in. I’m having Makino and Luffy come down to the dock because you really shouldn’t be walking that much, so we’ll say goodbye here. It should be a half-hour or so before they show.”

Shanks smiled and nodded. “Alright sounds good. Do you think you could direct Ernest in plotting our course Buggy?” Shanks asked. 

Buggy hummed, shrugging. “Sure, it’s not too hard they’ll probably make it if I just pointed to it on a map. Most people avoid it for fear of drifting into the calm belt by accident but that’s not exactly an issue for this ship.” 

“Thanks,” Shanks said, tipping his head to him slightly. 

Buggy raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment. He was a Captain in his own right now, for all that they were also blood brothers. An equal on this ship, not a subordinate or even guest and Shanks always liked to go out of his way to show respect to Buggy even when he didn’t need to. He knew the other secretly liked it, even if he’d never admit it. 

With a nod and a respectful “Captain” Benn went off to make the final preparations and Buggy had disappeared in some moment Shanks hadn’t been looking, probably to go find the navigator (or possibly torture poor Yasopp). 

Shanks sighed and let his head rest back against the mast, enjoying the sun on his face. Now all he had to do was wait for Luffy to show up. 

\------------------

He heard them before he saw them. A cry of “Shanks!” echoing across the port. The red-head didn’t bother biting back his smile at the kid's voice. Seas, he was so glad the brat was ok. 

A quick glance with his haki showed they were still a ways away from the port (that kid had some lungs on him) but Shanks stood up anyway. He braced himself slightly against the mast, body swaying and face grimacing as blood rushed out of and back into his head. But after a couple seconds to blink the black spots out of his eyes, he made his way steadily down the dock. 

His crew was moving about. Carrying boxes and crates around and generally trying to look like they weren’t blatantly about to eavesdrop on his conversation. Shanks shook his head in fond amusement. He could feel Buggy about, no doubt in hearing distance but Seas if he knew where. 

Shanks debated briefly trying to swipe to the side of him, knowing Buggy’s habit of standing right next to the person he snuck up on for minutes before his reveal. But it would probably be pointless. Buggy had learned how to dodge those ages ago and Shanks had stopped trying as failed attempts just made him look like an idiot for trying to hit thin air. 

He was pulled out of his musing by the sight of Makino and Luffy running down to him. Well, Luffy running and Makino walking at a much more dignified pace looking amused. 

“Shanks!” Luffy yelled, launching himself at the pirate’s legs and wrapping his arms around him. 

Shanks was instantly grateful for Benn’s predictive hand on his good shoulder, keeping the Captain from over balancing and landing on his ass. Shanks laughed letting his hand fall down to ruffle the kids hair. “Da da da, come on Anchor,” he said, amused and slightly fascinated at how the kid's arms warped around his legs three times over. “Let me go, so I can give you a proper hug. Do I need to start calling you octopus?” he teased. 

“No!” Luffy shouted, pulling back and pouting up at him. Shanks watched with a grin as the kids arms snapped back to him like an uncoiling rubber band. As Shanks crouched down Benn gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and moved off, giving the conversation a semblance of privacy. 

“How you doin’, kid?” Shanks asked, tone soft and gentle. 

It made Luffy pause, pulling in his bottom lip and biting it as he thought. “I’m ok,” he mumbled. 

Shanks raised and eye brow. “Yeah?” he questioned. 

Luffy nodded more firmly, “Yeah.” 

“If you say so,” Shanks agreed, snatching the kid up in a hug for what would likely be the last in a long time. Shanks let himself have a second before he riled him up again, his haki moving around and memorizing the small body in front of him filled with so much potential. “Must have been pretty scary, for a kid like you.”

“I wasn’t scared and I’m not a kid!” Luffy complained, pushing away. Shanks just laughed, standing up. A glance to the side confirmed that Makino had come over to them and he smiled at her. 

“Captain Shanks,” she said with a curtsy. “Thank you for saving Luffy.” 

Shanks grinned at her, taking her hand and bowing to place a caress kiss on it. “It was my pleasure.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, Shanks delighting in the smile and hint of a blush on her cheeks. With a huff, she pulled him into a gentle but warm hug and Shanks found himself naturally relaxing against her. “Are you really ok?” she asked worriedly into his ear. 

He tightened his grip on her waist in reassurance. “I’ll be alright. It’s just an arm Makino, nothing that’ll keep me down for long.” He pulled away with a smile, turning his head to avoid seeing the look of gratitude and pity on her face. He coughed slightly into his hand, clearing his throat. “Keep an eye on the papers for me, yeah?” He asked. “We’ll be making some pretty big waves soon.”

“I’ll be sure too,” she said with a laugh and twinkling smile. “It’s always nice to have some handsome bounty posters to hang around the bar,” she teased, Shanks’ face flushing to match his hair. She laughed at him, but not unkindly. “Have a safe trip back to the Grandline,” she said, “Swift Sails, Captain Shanks.”

Shanks nodded back, getting his face back under control. “Swift Sails,” he returned. 

Makino stepped back then, with a nod down to Luffy, giving them some time together. Luffy’s face scrunched up in confusion before a realization hit him. “Wait,” Luffy said, his eyes going wide. “So you won’t be coming back to this village after this voyage?” 

“That’s right,” Shanks said, his hand going to readjust his cape to make sure his shoulder was covered. It was starting to throb again. “We’ve been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time. Maybe too long,” he mumbled. “Are you sad?” He asked looking back at Luffy and curious of his response. 

“Yeah, I’m sad…” he said, and Shanks nearly laughed at the straight up response, Seas kids, “But I won’t ask you to take me with you! I’ve decided to become a pirate on my own!” Luffy stated with conviction. 

Shanks grinned, deciding to push the kids button some more (sue him, it was fun riling him up). Shanks stuck his tongue out at him. “It wouldn’t do you any good. You’re still too little,” he teased. “There’s no way you can become a pirate!” 

Luffy face twitched and scrunched up with indignation. “Oh yes I will!” He shouted. “One day I’ll have a ship and crew better than yours! And we’ll have the biggest horde of treasure in the world!” Shanks waited, nearly holding his breath, because he could feel the pressure in the air, the very Sea listening for the next words. 

“I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates!” Luffy proclaimed for the first time of what would likely be many more. And Shanks couldn’t have stopped the slightly giddy grin that split his face for the world, as he felt the words reverberate around them. Sinking in and declaring a challenge to the Sea. 

“Hmm…” Shanks said. “You’re gonna be better than us, huh?”

“Well then,” he said, reaching up for his hat, his treasure, the regency’s place holder, his Captain's hat, the  _ crown _ . “Do me a favor...,” he said, placing the hat on Luffy’s head, a little bit of haki sounding in his next words, “keep this hat safe for me?”

Shanks could feel Luffy’s shock, as tears started to trickle down the boy's face. Because really he was still just a kid. This would give him something to hold onto when nights were long and years were lonely, something tangible to cement their promise and guide him out to sea. 

“ This hat means a lot to me,” Shanks continued. “Promise that you’ll give it back to me someday…” he said, turning to leave, “When you’ve become a great pirate!” 

Shanks was half-way up the deck when he heard Luffy’s answer. “Hai,” the Future Pirate King agreed. “Itterasshai, いってらっしゃい.”

Shanks stumbled slightly, hearing the old foreign farewell roll off Luffy’s tongue with the same practiced ease it did his Captain’s. Forcing himself to choke down the sudden swell of emotions, Shanks contorted his mouth to say the half forgotten reply he hadn’t used since his Captain had left the Oro Jackson. “Itte kimasu, いってきます.”

He moved past Benn as he boarded his ship, still reeling slightly from the overwhelming feeling of acceptance and approval from one of the Sea’s chosen. Seas, he doubted the kid had even realized he’d slipped into the ancient language.

“That kid's gonna make something of himself,” Benn said as he passed, smiling around his cigarette. 

“Yeah…” Shanks agreed absently. He glanced back over his shoulder for one last look, seeing Luffy staring down at the ground, hat covering his eyes and tears streaming down his face. But he knew this wouldn’t keep him there long, the endless enthusiasm and drive pushing him off into new adventures. “He acts just like I did when I was a kid.”

Shanks shook his head to clear it and started shouting orders. “Weigh the anchor! Raise the sails! We’re off with the tide!” he yelled.

“Aye, Captain!” his crew called back, scrambling around the deck to get the ship moving. 

Shanks stood in the middle of the deck facing out to sea. He closed his eyes, face tipped to the sun and let out a long contented sigh, feeling the wind blow freely through his hair for the first time in forever. 

He felt Buggy materialize by his side soon after. His brother staring back at the docks and the small figure on them, quickly growing smaller in the distance. 

“Shit,” Buggy muttered, sounding a strange mix of weary, insidious and awed. “That kid’s gonna become the King of the Pirates.”

Shanks smirked, glancing over at Buggy. “Yep,” he said proudly. “It’ll definitely be him.”

Buggy sighed, slow, drawn out and long suffering. But he didn’t deny it, Shanks thought with a grin, glancing out to the sea with renewed excitement and hope, so Shanks was going to count it as a win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for now. I’ve got some plans for what they’ll be doing on the island they’re heading too and this story only ends with Shanks heading back to the Grandline, so stay tuned for more!   
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul! :)


	6. Condition Gained (Exhaustion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy was content with his current life, there were things he missed about before, things he wished he could change, but for the most part, he’d gotten used to the new status quo. But now change seemed to be on the horizon again and he just hoped they’d be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this chapter took so long to write. I’ve been writing a lot recently, just not.... this chapter, haha. 
> 
> I’ve got an announcement in the end notes, so be sure to check that out. 
> 
> Anyway, even though it took a while, I’m pretty proud of how this turned out, so I hope you enjoy! :)

Buggy didn’t spend long with Ernest. The course  _ was  _ easy to plot out. He’d made a few marks on their map (it wasn’t an island often drawn) and told the navigator to pay attention to the downwinds, as they liked to flow around the island and push people into the calm belt. 

After that he made his way back onto the deck, wanting to listen to, if not watch, Shanks’ goodbye’s. He passed Yasopp on the way out and tickled the other’s haki with his presence just enough to make the sniper jump and curse. Buggy allowed himself a grin, he was going to be so. much.  _ fun _ . 

Time passed quickly and before he knew it, Buggy could feel a bubbling, bright, blinding little presence running to the docks. Another form followed it, soft and calm, reminding Buggy of gentle tides lapping at the shore. It was nice to see that the green haired woman Shanks had adamantly denied being interested in was a Child of the Sea. 

Though, Buggy mused, to raise a D she’d have to be that and have the patience of the Sea herself, as well. He couldn’t imagine trying to keep one in line. Rayleigh had certainly never managed it with Captain. However, whether they were worse as children or not was probably up for debate. 

At the energetic cry of “Shanks” the redhead stood up only to sway. Buggy nearly went over to steady him, but, after a few seconds, Shanks managed to find his feet well enough. Instead, Buggy settled himself into the seat at the mast the redhead had just vacated. 

It was nice to hear Shanks’ aura sing in response to the approaching figures, nearly overflowing with relief and happiness. While his brother’s mood had certainly improved after Buggy had said he was staying, the younger man still couldn’t quite smother his guilt. 

He felt, more than saw, the tiny ball of light run into Shanks’ legs with all the intent and force of an excited, high-velocity octopus (don’t ask how he knew what that was like). The kid, Luffy, yelled “Shanks!” upon impact while Buggy sent out a mental prayer to the Sea for Benn Beckman’s existence, as he saved them both from a nasty fall. 

Shanks’ responding laughter was like music to his ears and Buggy let himself truly relax for the first time since the chill had come. His brother was strong, there was no way this would break him. 

The banter between the two of them, consisting mainly of Shanks fondly antagonizing the kid and Luffy getting adorably indignant, was amusing to listen to. Buggy was slightly surprised by the swell of love Shanks felt for the kid but supposed he shouldn’t be. He didn’t doubt that Shanks was disappointed he couldn’t claim him, but if he truly felt that Luffy would become the Pirate King, he probably didn’t feel he had the right. 

On another note, it was much more amusing to feel Shanks fluster under the bartender’s (what was her name again? Right- Makino) attention. Buggy was definitely going to tease him about that later. 

When Shanks and Luffy started talking again, after Shanks finished speaking with Makino, Buggy noticed a slight change in the conversation's feel. The air felt a bit more alive, humming with a subtle anticipation. 

Buggy almost thought he was imagining it, but then Luffy declared his intent to become a pirate on his own, instead of going with Shanks, and Buggy knew he wasn’t. 

Shanks, himself, had to have felt it too and was having far too much fun with his reply. “It wouldn’t do you any good. You’re still too little,” he teased. “There’s no way you can become a pirate!” 

The D’s Will sparked, bubbling up in response, and Buggy found himself bracing for his next words. “Oh yes I will!” the kid declared. “One day I’ll have a ship and crew better than yours! And we’ll have the biggest horde of treasure in the world!”

The pressure was breathtaking, Buggy finding his awareness captured entirely. 

Then Luffy proclaimed, “I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates!” 

Buggy felt Shanks bursting with happiness, pride and excitement, he felt the mild shock, amusement and consideration of the crew, the curiosity and indulgence of the townspeople. But they were distant, smothered, barely pings on his radar compared to the overwhelming, suffocating feeling of  _ acceptance _ . 

_ Yes _ , the Sea seemed to whisper, _ yes, come, my King, our King. Soon, soon,  _ _ soon _ . 

A line drawn. A conviction accepted. No, a  _ Command Given _ . 

Buggy dug his nails into his palms, arms wrapped around his chest and breaths heaving as he tried to pull himself back. His haki instinctively hid himself and focused on Shanks as a point of grounding. He hadn’t drifted in years and he couldn’t let today break that record. 

He zeroed in on Shanks’ conviction, faith and hope as he removed the hat and placed the crown upon the Future Pirate King. The Kin- kid himself was crying now, emotions spent and all over the place. Likely overwhelmed by the rush of feelings he was getting back from the Sea and Shanks’ both. 

“This hat means a lot to me,” Shanks said. “Promise that you’ll give it back to me someday…” he trailed off, turning to the docks as he paused for dramatic effect, “When you’ve become a great pirate!” 

Buggy stumbled up, getting himself back under control and away from  _ that ledge _ . He was able to see over the railing just in time to hear the ancient language roll off the kids tongue, agreeing to Shanks promise and wishing him off. 

When Shanks stumbled and stuttered out his own reply, Buggy barely speared him a glance, too busy looking at the image before him. 

A small kid with tears streaming down his face, the straw hat tilted to cover it. A Will concentrated, growing, expanding. Fundamentally different and yet inherently welcoming. 

(He remembered another Will, shielding, awe-inspiring, lethal.)

(Sometimes he thought it would hurt less, if he only missed his Captain instead of his Father. But that man had claimed them, By Words, By Action, By Will, and made them  _ his _ . And Buggy would never regret it, being claimed by the man who had given them a family, given them a home, insured they would become brothers. But sometimes it felt like there was a hole in his heart right at the edge of his consciousness where his Father used to say the bond was.)

(He loved his Father, but sometimes it  _ hurt so much _ . He wondered if it would be easier, if he was only missing his Captain.) 

Buggy felt Shanks next to him, his presence a constant source of warmth and comfort, and revealed himself. His brother was the picture of contented happiness and Buggy tried to focus on that, even as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the kid that was so much like his Captain and yet different in the one, fundamental, way that mattered. 

“Shit,” Buggy muttered. “That kid’s gonna become the King of the Pirates.”

Beside him, Shanks swelled in pride, his grin seeming impossibly smug. “Yep, it’ll definitely be him.”

Buggy kind of wanted to punch that expression off his face but since Shanks was still healing he decided to be monogamous, instead releasing a deep sigh. He finally tore his gaze away from the shore and looked forward towards the horizon. 

It would be soon, but soon was relative. They still had some years before the Storm (the kid did have to grow up after all). 

For now, Buggy was going to enjoy whatever peace he could find while it lasted. 

\----------------------

Buggy was pulled out of contemplation when he felt Shanks’ strength waver slightly next to him. He glanced over sharply at the redhead who, while still seemed content, was faltering slightly.

“Come on,” Buggy commanded. “It’s time for you to get back to bed.” 

Shanks grimaced but ducked his head in acknowledgment, speaking to how poorly off he really was. He turned to start walking inside but stumbled, causing Buggy to immediately catch and brace him. “Giles!” Buggy called sharply for the doctor. 

The redhead groaned. “I’m fine Buggy,” Shanks complained. But his argument was undermined by how heavily he was leaning on the other. 

“I’ll be the judge of that Captain,” the doctor said, hurrying up to them. 

Shanks sighed and protested half-heartedly but allowed himself to be led (half carried) inside. Though he did put forth a valiant effort to avoid being dragged into the infirmary. 

“No, Buggy pleaseeee you know I hate it in there! My bed’s really nice, and soft, I promise I’ll rest~” he needled. 

Buggy, for his part, was unmoved, pulling the unwilling patient through the door as Giles ducked around them to start setting things up inside. “You were literally dying yesterday, you can spend a couple more nights here for all our peace of mind,” he said flatly. 

Shanks pouted but didn’t protest more as Buggy led him over to the bed and carefully sat him down. Giles had pulled a new IV over and placed a quick hand on Shanks’ forehead to gauge his temperature. The redhead scrunched up his face at the contact but sat patiently as Giles ran a couple of tests. 

“No fever, yet,” Giles warned, handing Shanks a couple of pills and a glass of water. “Antibiotics,” he said at Shanks questioning eyebrow. “They’ll help keep any infections out but even with all we’ve done I wouldn’t be surprised if you start running a fever tonight. Hopefully, it’ll break quickly.”

“Great,” Shanks mumbled before downing the pills. He took his time drinking the water but finished it all under Buggy’s watchful eye. 

“Do you think he needs another transfusion?” Buggy asked, watching Giles insert the IV into Shanks arm. 

The doctor shook his head. “He’s good on that front. It’s mainly just keeping enough sugars and liquid in him at this point, so he can replenish the blood on his own,” Giles said. 

Buggy hummed in acknowledgment, carefully looking the other over. Shanks was still a bit pale and his forehead was sweaty from the morning’s endeavor, but he certainly looked better. Buggy hoped the trend of improvement would continue. 

When Giles stepped back, Buggy took a moment to gently push Shanks back into the bed. “Alright time to sleep,” he prompted. 

Shanks pouted, moving to bat the hand away but letting his own drop with a grimace as the movement jostled his IV. “Are you going to stay?” he asked, probably sounding causal to anyone’s ears but Buggy’s. 

“I need to call up my crew and talk to them, but I’ll come back after that,” Buggy said, truthfully. “There’ll be someone watching over you through,” Buggy said, getting a conforming nod from Giles in return. “Who knows what you’ll get up to alone,” he groaned dramatically. 

Shanks snorted, a small smile gracing his lips but Buggy could see him flagging. Sleep pulling at his mind now that he was no longer vertical. “Go to sleep Shanks,” Buggy said fondly, running a hand through the other’s hair. 

Shanks leaned into his touch and let out a tired sigh. “Fine, you win,” he grumbled, eyes slipping closed. 

“As always,” Buggy confirmed, but he doubted Shanks heard him, already asleep.

\-------------

Buggy sighed, rolling his shoulders. It was time to seek out Benn and he probably should eat something. His last meal would have been… Well, only dinner last night, so really it wasn’t that bad. 

“You’re good here?” Buggy asked the young doctor. 

“Yeah,” Giles responded. “I’ll keep an eye on him Captain.” Buggy started slightly at the form of address but, he thought, glancing back over at Shanks peacefully resting form, he was out again, so that would place himself back as Captain. 

Buggy shook his head ruefully, mentally reworking his plan and including the needed orders for the ship in it. There honestly wasn’t much to do and Shanks’ crew knew how to handle themselves, however, “I’ll send Benn by in a bit to make up a schedule with you, Shanks shouldn’t be left alone.”

Giles nodded in agreement and they parted ways there, the doctor settling into a chair with a book and Buggy going off to find Benn. 

He found the first mate wandering the main deck checking in and making sure everyone was aware of their course. Buggy waited for him to finish, taking the time to really look over Shanks small crew. And it was small, not including Shanks, only 7 and a half. (The monkey was the half- though the tiny menace would probably argue otherwise). 

They weren’t a young crew, hovering around 4-5 years (depending on how you counted it) at sea with mostly in Paradise (and the East Blue honestly), with just a few quick jumps over to the New World. Plenty of experienced but still relatively young. Though it really did say something about how young Shanks and himself had started that their pirating experience easily tripled that and then some. 

Abiel was manning the helm, listening to Ernest’s instructions as he looked ahead. They made an interesting pair, Abiel dwarfing the younger navigator with his broad shoulders and extra foot and a half of height. Ernest fell under what Buggy would classify as a more ‘normal’ human body shape, not that any of Shanks' crew were particularly out there by New World standards but the East Blue was sheltered enough that even breaking 7 foot got you strange looks. 

The navigator's hair was loose, long straight blonde strands falling over his back and onto the map, only his signature skull hat keeping them out of his face. The helmsman in contrast had his mane of dark gray hair pulled into a low ponytail. They both had sunglasses, Ernest’s red to Abiel’s black, which probably helped against the water’s glare. 

By the sails, Mon and Yasopp were manning the rigging. Monstar climbing, swinging and generally making a nuisance of himself ahead of them. They were in the upper half of age in the crew, Mon coming two years behind Benn at 36 and Yasopp just a year below that. But age hardly counted for maturity, Buggy thought, watching them make a general mess of the rigging. 

That left the youngest two inside. Lucky Roo was probably doing something in the kitchen and Giles was, of course, watching Shanks. 

Ernest and Giles were good new additions, Buggy thought. The two brothers having taken to their rolls naturally and filling some much needed positions on the crew. It took a lot of work off Shanks and Benn, who had previously been managing those duties between themselves by default. 

Done reminiscing, Buggy gave a slight wave to catch Benn’s attention. The first mate raised a hand back in acknowledgement, yelled at Yasopp to ‘just get on with it already’ and made his way over. 

“Captain,” Benn said with a small nod as he approached. 

Buggy gave a tired smile to the first mate. “Benn.” He nodded his head back to the cabin. “Walk with me?” 

They fell into step beside each other easily as they made their way inside. “Is there something you need?” Benn asked. 

“Hmmmm, not much,” Buggy answered honestly, as he led them to the communications room. “I’m going to call my crew and make sure they’ll be good for the next week or so, but if you can make a watch schedule with Giles that would be best. The doc thinks Shanks will likely run a fever overnight and you know how he gets.”

Benn grimaced, no doubt remembering the unintended destruction a panicked, fever-dreaming Shanks could cause. “It’ll be better with you here,” the first mate confided. “He’s normally pretty good with me and Yasopp can handle him for the most part, but you’re the only one that can really calm him down.” Benn pressed his lips together, looking thoughtful. “I don’t think having Giles or Ernest take a night watch would be safe. They’re doing very well building their resistance, but his haki can still be a bit much at times.”

“He still loses control?” Buggy asked, surprised. 

Benn shook his head. “Not often. Not for normal,” he grimaced, “normal panic attacks, but he hasn’t been hurt this bad since the start of the crew. I’d just rather not take any chances.”

“Alright,” Buggy agreed easily. “You’d know how he is now better then I would.”

Benn snorted, coming to a stop by the communication room’s door. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, before replying. “That’s a lie and you know it. It doesn’t matter how many years it’s been, you'll always know each other best.” 

Buggy sighed, stopping in the open door frame and turning to face the first mate. “It doesn’t always feel like that. I- he thought-” his sentence choked off. 

Benn softened, looking at the younger man. “It’s not your fault, Bug,” he said softly, quickly gaining the other’s attention with the familiar nickname. “I’m not going to lie and say it wasn’t hard when you left, because it was, it really  _ really  _ was. Shanks nearly destroyed himself those first couple of months raging at the world, but! But,” he continued cutting over Buggy’s devastated face and unspoken guilt, “It wouldn’t have been any better if you had stayed.”

“Him having to watch you waste away, always being on alert for the next time you go pulled under, always being terrified the next time you wouldn’t come back. He couldn’t have stayed here either,” Benn affirmed. “You were right about that too, despite how reckless he was those first couple of months, we both know he would have gone stir crazy here. The Sea never would have let him sit so still.”

Buggy’s eyes were fixed firmly on his feet but he still heard the older man sigh. “He doesn’t blame you Buggy,” Benn continued softly, “and you shouldn’t blame yourself either. It’s neither of your faults, it's just- it’s a shitty situation.” He reached over and squeezed Buggy’s shoulder. 

“And you’re doing better right?” the first mate pressed. “You are doing better here?”

“Yeah,” Buggy admitted with a great sigh, a hand coming up to wipe his eyes. “I am.”

Benn rewarded him with a caring, genuine smile. “That’s what counts.” He clapped the other’s shoulder once before withdrawing. “And when you’re ready, when it’s time for you to head back out, we’ll be happy to have you, Captain, however that may be.”

A smile twitched at Buggy’s lips and he shot a grateful look at Benn. “Thanks, I- I guess I needed that.” 

“Of course, it’ll always be my job to look after both of you dysfunctional kids,” Benn said, playfully sincere. 

Buggy rolled his eyes in fond aggravation. “We’re hardly kids anymore.” 

“You’ll always be kids to me,” the first mate said seriously. They held each other’s gaze for a moment as an understanding passed between them. Buggy broke contact first, his head dipping slightly in acknowledgment and gratitude. 

“Go call your crew, Captain,” Benn prompted gently. “I’ll deal with your troublesome brother and make sure he’s settled.”

Buggy nodded firmly, pulling himself together. “Right, I’ll see you later then.”

Taking that as the dismissal it was Benn simply nodded, pushing himself off the wall. “Captain,” he said before departing. 

Buggy watched Benn walk down the hallway for a moment before shaking his head and moving inside the communication room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He knew he wasn’t alone but it was… nice. To have the reminder. It had been a while since he’d been on a crew he could trust to have his own back in everything, not just one he needed to watch out for. 

Not for the first time, he thanked the Sea for guiding them together. Shanks really couldn’t have found a better first mate. 

With that in mind he set down to call his own, dearly loved but much less competent, first mate. 

\------------

“Captain!” “Boss.” “Rawrrr!” 

Buggy leaned away from the yelling den-den-mushi smiling. “Mohji, Cabaji, Richie,” he greeted in sequence. 

“Are you alright? Cabaji said- but!”

“Peace Mohji, I’m fine. Got here in one piece,” Buggy joked. 

His first mate sighed, relieved and annoyed in equal measures. “I hate it when you take that boat out by yourself,” Mohji grumbled. 

“Relax.” Buggy rolled his eyes. “It’s just-”

“The East Blue,” his crew mates chorused. 

“You know me too well,” Buggy said with a smirk pulling at his lips. 

“And what did your mysterious brother think of you showing up by yourself?” Cabaji asked in a far too knowing manner for someone who had never met the guy.

The smirk died on his lips as Buggy glared at the snail, remembering that Shanks, indeed, had chewed him out for that very thing. “Irrelevant,” he stated firmly, knowing his Chief of Staff’s self-satisfied smirk was there, even if the snail didn’t pick it up. “How’s the crew?” Buggy asked, forcibly changing the subject and getting to the point of the call. 

“Everyone’s good Captain,” Mohji answered. “People we’re a little tense with your sudden departure but Cabaji and I ran drills this morning which got most people distracted and everyone else to shut up about it.” 

Buggy hummed, nodding at his report. He knew it wasn’t wise to overextend himself so soon after he’d exhausted his haki, but he couldn’t help reaching out to his crew. The sea was calm between them, so he skimmed over the uninteresting, small life forms below it and focused on the island his crew was at. 

“How’d they do?” 

“Alright, for the most part. I think you really scared them with the idea of a progress test,” Mohji reported. 

Buggy chuckled. “Well, that’s good.” His haki curled slowly around the island picking up whispers on the breeze of quiet complaints and sore muscles, but a general sentiment of contentment and ease. 

“You were right about the Funan brother’s,” Cabaji piped in. “I wasn’t sure about them at first but they’ve both got very good balance and I can see some potential with a sword there.” 

“Hmmm, that’s good. Make sure they keep practicing and look into budgeting in actual katana’s for them next time we do a weapons restock,” Buggy directed. 

“Sure thing Boss,” his Chief of Staff agreed easily. 

“Raaawr, rawwwr rawwrrr,” Richie complained over the line, the den-den-mushi’s face contorting comically and sending spit flying. 

Buggy laughed before forming his face into one of mock disapproval, his entire focus now trained on his senior officers several leagues away. “Richie says since you didn’t have a barbeque he didn’t get the smoked meat you promised him for hunting yesterday,” Buggy interpreted. His haki painting pictures in his mind's eye of his three crew mates huddling around the ship's snail. 

Mohji groaned, while Cabaji snickered, Richie rawring in approval in the background. “That’s why he’s been such a pain today! I thought he was just missing you- I told him we’d have one before we left the island,” the beast tamer complained. “It’s sooooo not fair you understand him better than I do- wait-”

“Boss,” Cabaji spoke up in concern, “Are you really good to be reaching so far? I know we’ve practiced further but-”

“I’m fine, Cabaji,” Buggy restated firmly, drawing away from his two officers' sudden spike of worry. “You two are such mother hen’s.” 

“You need us to be,” Mohji grumbled, clearly not satisfied but letting the matter drop with a sigh. “Your order’s Captain?”

“Keep training. I said four days, didn’t I? So do some light specialized training this afternoon and another hard morning session with observation drills-” Mohji groaned, but Buggy continued as if he hadn't heard him, “and then set up for a party the rest of the second day. That puts the promised bonfire on the second night. The third day is packing and recovery and then you’ll set sail towards the Gecko Islands the morning of the fourth day. Understood?”

“Aye Captain.” “Yes, Boss.” “Raaawrrrrr!”

“And make sure Richie gets his meat,” Buggy finished with a smirk. Cabaji laughed, while Mohji proceeded to grumble a bit. “Alright, expect to hear from me at least once more before you leave the island, anything else?”

“No Captain.” “Sounds good, Boss.” “Rawr.”

Buggy smiled fondly at the snail, taking comfort in the feelings of respect, loyalty and familial love that drifted from his crew. “Swift Sails, boys,” he finished.

“Swift Sails, Captain,” they replied. 

\---------

Buggy waited until the den-den-mushi disconnected before beginning to draw his awareness back in. It was more of a struggle then normal but he didn’t realize quite how badly he’d overextended himself until he tentatively blinked his eyes open. A wave of vertigo immediately washed over him and Buggy found himself grabbing onto the table as he waited for it to pass. The feeling threatening to throw him off his chair. 

He took steady, measured breaths as he waited for it to pass. Not interested in throwing up the bile and coffee that made up all his stomach’s content. 

“You really shouldn’t be pushing yourself,” a chastising voice came from the door. 

It wasn’t a threat. Buggy knew it wasn’t a threat. He would never have let himself get so far out of control, if he thought there was any chance of a threat being nearby. But the fact remained it was a strong presence that he _ hadn’t registered _ . 

Benn’s presence made itself known like a stake to his head. Swiftly jabbed through his skull with enough force to send Buggy jerking back, a sharp cry leaving his lips. 

“Shit- sorry, sorry, Bug, kid, come on, you’re fine,” Benn reassured him, his voice dropping into a deep octave, as he rapidly repressed his own voice. His hands steadied the blue haired man, one stabilizing his shoulder, the other taking a hand and squeezing it groundingly. 

It took another minute or so before Buggy felt fully in control of himself again and hesitantly blinked his eyes open. He was greeted by the sight of a wide eyed Benn kneeling in front of him, once he fully focused the older man’s eyes narrowed at him accusingly. 

“You said you were doing better.” 

Buggy grimaced. “I am!” 

The first mate looked at him skeptically, his eyes flickering down to the other’s nose before re-meeting his eyes. If it were (almost) anyone else, Buggy would have gotten defensive but it was only Benn. Unthinkingly, he brought his free hand up and wiped at the warm liquid he could feel on his upper lip. It came away red. 

“Shit,” Buggy muttered, stomach turning again as the first throb sounded in his head. He folded himself forward, bringing his head to their joined hands resting on his knees. “I am,” he said again, quieter. “I’m- I’m just-”

“Overworked from yesterday,” Benn filled in with an exhausted sigh. “Can never catch a break can you,” he muttered. 

“These past few years have  _ been  _ the break,” Buggy protested weakly, but the older man ignored him. 

“Did you take some crystal blooms this morning?” Benn asked, the hand on his shoulder moving to gently stroke through blue hair. 

“Yeah, two. Shanks mentioned them as well.”

“Right, well you’ll have to suck it up another couple hours then,” Benn apologized, but Buggy merely hummed. Even with waiting another two hours they were rather pushing the ‘no more then two every twelve hours’ rule. 

“Alright,” Benn said, standing up. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. Shanks is taking a nap, you can too. Besides we’ll need your help with him, if he runs a fever tonight.”

Buggy groaned. “I’m your Captain,” he complained half-heartedly. “You don’t have to put me to bed like some kid.” 

“Then stop needing to be,” Benn shot back, but still moved to help the other stand, supporting and stabilizing him as Buggy swayed upon making it to his feet. Glancing at Benn’s face, Buggy saw it creased with a large frown of disapproval. 

“Yes, yes, I know that was stupid. I shouldn’t have tried to extend my haki so far so soon after healing Shanks, but I swear it normally isn’t a problem,” Buggy protested. 

The older man just hummed, not showing whether he believed or disbelieved him and Buggy decided there were better things to spend his breath on then trying to convince him, like breathing. 

They made it to the Captain’s quarters without incident and Benn set him down in Shank’s bed. One- because it was closer, two- because it wasn’t currently covered in clothes and three- because ‘if he’s going to complain about how much better it is, someone might as well enjoy it.’ Buggy had to admit that it was rather nice. He was sure it’d be quite enjoyable, if his head wasn’t currently trying to kill him. 

Buggy’s eyes had fallen shut and he didn’t feel inclined to open them so he simply felt (with his body, not haki) Benn pull his shoes off and throw a sheet over him. He left for a minute, Buggy listening to his footsteps and hearing the sound of running water, before coming back and using a wet towel to gently clean off the (thankfully minimal) blood from Buggy’s face and hand.

That done, Benn laid a palm on his forehead, checking his temperature. Buggy sighed, leaning into the distracting touch, especially when he started rubbing small circles on his forehead that greatly loosened the tension in his head. After a few seconds Buggy got the feeling he was waiting to say something and pried his eyes open to make contact with the stern ones above him. 

“I let you skip breakfast this morning and lunch by chance but you will eat dinner,” Benn said firmly. 

“Yes, Benn,” Buggy mumbled exasperated, a call back to the mock annoyance he and Shanks had infused the phrase with in their younger years. 

Benn simply rolled his eyes in response. “Brat,” he mumbled, before his face settled into something more serious and fond. “May you claim the strength of the waves and heal as fast as the wind.”

A small touched smile made its way onto Buggy’s face. “Safe Water’s Benn.”

With a small nod the first mate moved to leave. “Safe Water’s Captain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, when starting to write this chapter: ok all I need to do is have Buggy react to Luffy getting his straw hat, put Shanks to bed and then have Buggy talk to his crew.  
> Me, trying to finish the chapter a couple months after I’d written the beginning: but what if I add Benn and Buggy bonding time? They need a chance to bond too, right? And there hasn't been enough Wump in a while (ignoring that this whole fic is about Shanks recovering from losing his arm). What if I add more of that with hints to this AU’s greater lore?  
> My Brain, tapping it’s metaphysical fingers together menacingly: yes, yeessss, this is perfect. 
> 
> Ahhhh, so anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and hope it was worth the wait. I’ll be honest I have no idea where those Benn scene’s came from; they just felt right. I’ve written like 20,000 more words in this AU since I posted the last chapter but given how long it took to write this, it’s safe to say none of them were for this story. Hopefully, I’ll start working in a more linear manner, so I can actually finish this work and then get around to posting some new ones. 
> 
> If you want to hear more about the lore of this world or yell at me to write the next chapter faster, **I decided to make a discord** because that seemed like a thing a lot of people were doing. I stressed [a lot, (and am stressing way more right now because I've been working on it for like a month and omg I'm actually posting the link somewhere ahhhhhh)] about what I wanted in it, before finally deciding to say ‘screw it’ and making the whole thing based entirely on what I want to talk about. 
> 
> So yeah, if you want to come talk to me, about my stories or about One Piece in general, check out my discord [here](https://discord.gg/bKSrRxCAbp) https://discord.gg/bKSrRxCAbp. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul! :)


	7. Crewmates (Reassured)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks spends some time reassuring (and getting reassured by) his other crew mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do-do-doooo… So new chapter, more notes at the end [and a working discord link]. 
> 
> Not much to say other than: Hope you enjoy! :)

Shanks woke up groggy and sore. His eyes seemed to stick together and everything felt just a bit too hot and heavy. He groaned. 

“You awake, Captain?” a calm voice asked. 

He hummed again, turning his head to the voice. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt both dry and gummy, leading him to scrunch his face up instead. 

“Here, drink this.” A gentle hand turned his head slightly and Shanks felt a straw bump against his lips. After a few attempts and a little coaching, he managed to catch it and take some gulps of water. As one held him steady, Shanks could the other hand press against his forehead. “Low fever,” he heard the voice mumble to itself. 

Pulling back and opening his eyes blearily, Shanks got a look at his first mate. “How are you feeling, Captain?” Benn asked quietly. 

“Sore,” he choked out, his eyes already instinctively searching the room for someone else. “Where’s-?”

“I put him to bed,” Benn informed, retaking his seat at Shanks bedside. A gentle hand on the other’s chest discouraged him from trying to sit up. “Relax, he’s fine. Mostly fine,” Benn amended, before hurrying to clarify least Shanks get himself worked up. “From what I could tell he reached out to his crew earlier and that pushed him over the edge.”

Even flushed with unfocused eyes Shanks still managed to look incredibly concerned. “Did he drift?” Shanks asked urgently, reached out his haki to where he could feel Buggy resting. His own exhausted state making it difficult to sense his brother’s well being. “Please tell me he didn’t-”

“He didn’t, really Shanks. I promise Buggy’s alright. He’d just used up far too much energy healing you the other night and pushed himself past his limits in seeking out his crew today. And don’t pull that look, it’s not your fault Shanks. He’s your brother, of course he’ll help you heal. It’s his own fault for pushing past limits he  _ knows  _ he has,” Benn said firmly. 

Shanks sighed. “Alright, alight- just look after him, please?” his voice came out small. 

“Of course, Captain. You never need to ask that,” Benn said gently, giving Shanks' hand a reassuring squeeze. “Now,” he switched into business mode. “Do you think you can eat anything?”

Shanks grimaced, but nodded reluctantly. “I can try.” 

Benn smiled approvingly and worked to help him sit up. “That’s all we can ask for. Here, Lucky Roo made your favorite, Sea King noodle.”

Shanks made a face. “That’s not from-” he gestured vaguely.

It took Benn a second to process, but when he did, he burst out laughing. “No- haha, no, no. Sure the boys would have loved to have a go at him, but that one seems to have fled the area. You certainly put the fear of you in him when you finally got around to it. No, this stuff’s from our last trip to the Calm Belt.”

Shanks made a face at the watery soup. “That stuff’s got to be at least a month old,” he said, remembering the last time they’d quickly dipped into the Calm Belt for some free meat and too blow off some steam. (There wasn’t much to fight in the East Blue no matter how fun the exploring was). 

“MMhhhh,” Benn agreed. “But the jerky that got shredded and put in there is fine.”

Eying a spoonful dubiously, Shanks took note of the bite sized pieces of meat and small stars of noodles. “Just eat it,” Benn said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at his Captain's suspicion. “It’ll be easy on your stomach and I doubt you can taste much now anyway.”

Shanks conceded with a sigh and took his first bit. It wasn’t that bad honestly, but food from a hospital bed always tasted worse. It might have something to do with the vitamins doctors always insisted on putting in things. At least Shanks knew that was the case with Crocus. 

The first half a dozen spoonful's were fine if slow going, but Shanks growing exhaustion could be seen through his arms steadily growing trembles. He grimaced as unsteady fingers let the spoon fall into the bowl as he was getting a new bite and took a second to simply close his eyes and breath. 

“Here,” Benn said gently. Shanks opened his eyes to see the spoon hovering in front of his face. He met Benn’s steady patient gaze before allowing himself to be fed. With Benn it was easy to push away any feelings of shame or weakness. It wasn’t demeaning, just help coming from a place of genuine care. 

They made it through about half the bowl before Shanks refused more, finishing it off with another few sips of water. 

“Ok, that’s good,” Benn said, setting the dishes aside. “Giles will be glad you ate something.”

“Hmmm,” Shanks agreed, letting his eyes fall shut as he felt exhaustion pulling at him. 

“Hey, let’s at least lay you down before you fall asleep on me,” Benn said. With only minimal grumbling, they got Shanks settled back in.

“Are you going to be here tonight?” Shanks asked, looking at Benn and needing confirmation before he fell asleep. 

“Yeah, and when I’m not, Buggy will be,” Benn reassured. 

Shanks frowned. “He should get some rest.” He seemed to think for another second before glancing at Benn again, really taking in for the first time the bags under his first mates eyes and the exhausted slope of his shoulders. “You should get some rest.”

Benn smiled with touched amusement. “He is and I will. Don’t worry about us right now Shanks, we can take care of ourselves. Or, at least, I can take care of both of us, just focus on getting better, ok?”

With only slightly reluctance Shanks nodded, he didn’t have the energy to fight right now. “Ok,” he mumbled. “Night, Benn. Safe Waters.”

“Safe Waters, Captain. Goodnight.”

\----------

It was hot. Everything was hot. Hot, hot,  _ hot _ . He groaned in discomfort. His mouth felt dry, skin tight and the shudder that ran through his body only served to jostle his injured shoulder. 

“You’re fine, Shanks,” a voice said gently. Something cool whipped his brow and he shivered. It felt like ice was packed around his neck. 

He leaned into the fingers stroking his cheek gently, the repetitive motion bringing comfort. Shanks didn’t feel fully awake, not really, just drifting half-way between consciousness. Unwilling to take the final step into the waking world, but still just slightly too uncomfortable to sleep. 

“Settle brother,” Buggy, of course it was Buggy, whispered. His hand moving from the other’s cheek to hold his hand, fingers lightly tapping out a steady beat on the back of it. To his side he could hear a gently humming that steadied and soothed his nerves. Old tunes that reminded him of times past, of safety, joy and protection. 

_ Beside my sides, behind my back, _

_ My trusted crew will be. _

_ For there’s nothing that can break the bounds _

_ Forged on the stormy sea! _

His voice sang quietly, deeply. It was still too warm and his body ached, but the familiar lyrics were like balm to his soul as he drifted in and out of consciousness. 

_ For the family that I left behind, and family I set out to find, _

_ We’ll seek the treasure of the deep and pray that she be kind. _

_ We’ll seek the treasure of the deep-- _

Shanks sighed, relaxing his grip on the waking world and finally allowing the melody to sooth him back to sleep. 

_ and pray that she be kind. _

\-------------

_ I hate being injured _ , were Shanks first bleary thoughts as he again woke up groggy and in pain. Well, at least it was the floaty distant type of pain, maybe Giles had finally approved him for the good stuff. 

A mistaken twist as he tried to sit up pulled at his stitches, shooting pain through his shoulder, out into his chest and down a phantom limb, told him that no, it wasn’t the good stuff. Maybe he was just getting a bit better. 

“Careful Captain,” Benn warned, responding to Shanks breathy whine of pain. At least he was getting better at identifying people, Shanks thought as he forced his eyes open. His waking recovery time was definitely getting shorter. 

When their eyes met, Benn smiled warmly at him. Slipping a bookmark into his book and putting it aside he turned his full attention to Shanks. “Good morning, Captain.” As was routine he made Shanks drink some water before answering.

“Morning,” Shanks mumbled, he moved to sit up again but hesitated. Sensing his wariness Benn helped him up without agitating his wound. 

“Are you feeling better?” Benn asked, once he was fully seated. 

Shanks nodded slowly. “Yeah… I- did I get a fever last night? I’m feeling ok now…”

Benn hummed, sitting back. “Yeah, not an incredibly high one but it lasted a while. Started up not too long after you drifted off and broke in the early hours,” Benn reported. 

“Was Buggy here?” Shanks asked, scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Yes, Buggy stayed with you,” Benn answered, rolling his eyes in exasperation at the other’s one track mind. 

Shanks, oblivious to the other’s tone, nodded slowly again. “I thought I heard him singing, but I wasn’t sure…” he trailed off. Upon looking back up, he found Benn was smiling fondly at him. “What?” Shanks asked, looking away flushed. 

Chuckling, Benn shook his head. “Nothing, nothing- I’d just forgotten how adorably codependent you two always were. Attached at the hip, ahhh I wish Buggy hadn’t hidden all your childhood pictures so well.”

“Beennnn,” Shanks whined. “It’s just been a while, we can function separately,” he grumbled petulantly. 

“I know,” Benn smiled, before letting the topic drop. “Do you want me to stay with you for breakfast or have some of the other guys bring it? I know everyone’s getting antsy to see you again.” 

Shanks thought for a minute, taking stock of his body and energy levels before answering. “Yeah, that should be fine. And you need to get some rest too anyway.” 

Benn eyed him critically, looking his Captain over for any hint of a lie before nodding. “Alright if you’re sure, I’ll send them along. Most everyone's in the mess hall right now and I know Lucky Roo’s got something made up for you they can bring.”

“And you’ve eaten too?” Shanks pressured his first mate as he stood to leave.

“I’ll eat when I’m there Captain, and I’ll make sure Buggy eats too,” he said, cutting off Shanks’ further requests. 

Smiling sheepishly at his first mate predicting him, Shanks nodded. “Thanks Benn.”

“Anytime Captain.” Benn stood up and made his way to the door. “Now I know Giles is just pacing by the door waiting until he can check up on you, so be a good patient for him and let the boy do his job yeah?” 

Shanks groaned thematically but nodded all the same. “Might as well get it over with.”

Benn had the audacity to laugh at him. “That’s the spirit, Safe Waters Captain.”

Shanks sighed back. “Safe Waters, Benn.”

\----------

Getting poked and prodded by a worried and muttering Giles wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his morning. But Shanks had taken Benn’s warning on how much he’d worried them to heart, so he figured some amount of fussing was to be expected. Especially, with Giles as this was his first major (as in life threatening) injury as part of the crew. 

But thirty minutes of fussing was enough. His wound was re-wrapped and bandaged up, he’d taken out the IV’s Shanks had gotten in the night and even changed the pillow case which had gotten damp with sweat and melted ice. 

“Doc, Giles,” Shanks said gently, if a tad exasperated, grabbing the other’s arm as he passed by. Once he’d hooked the other’s attention Shanks gave him his best reassuring ‘I’m the Captain and everything’s fine because I say it is’ smile. “I’m ok really. I’m not going to kick the bucket on you now.”

Giles huffed, but stopped fidgeting around uselessly. “While statistically the chances of surviving greatly increase after you’ve made it the first 48 hours, you could still get an infection, or blood poisoning or something else-” he stressed. 

“But I haven’t-”

“Yet-”

“So it’s fine. I’m fine. Giles really, you did an amazing job. Hey really,” Shanks forced his youngest crewmate to look him in the eyes. “You saved my life, doc. Thank you.”

Eyes darting down as he flushed, Giles tried to push away the compliment. Voice wavering, he said, “It wouldn’t have mattered what I didn’t- if Captain Buggy hadn’t-”

“And it wouldn’t have mattered what Buggy did either, if you hadn’t,” Shanks stressed. He gave his arm a squeeze, silencing the building rebuttals. “Ah ah ah, no buts! He wouldn’t have gotten here in time if you hadn’t stabilized me. So take the win, alright. You did your job perfectly, more than I hope to ever ask from you again. You stopped the blood flow, you-” and Shanks stumbled here slightly continuing quieter, not having quite come to terms with it himself, “you got my heart restarted when it stopped.”

“So accept my thanks, doctor and know, the Sea as our witness, you did everything right to keep your Captain alive,” Shanks finished solemnly. 

Giles detached himself from Shanks grip gently, before bringing his hands up to quickly scrub away his tears. Nodding reluctantly, he forced out an “Ok.” He drew in a shuddering breath. “Ok,” he said again. “But please- please don’t do that again Captain. I’m not sure I can pull off a second miracle.”

Shanks laughed quietly without mirth. “I don’t plan on it. And don't worry about me too much alright? I’m strong, I’ll pull through this no problem.” Shanks winked dramatically at him, causing the young man to chuckle. 

“I know.” Then again he said, “I know.” With a great sigh as weight seemed to leave his shoulders, Giles offered Shanks a genuine smile. “I’ll try to get the other’s to stop worrying so much too. But don’t think this gets you out of bed rest,” he glowered threateningly. “You’re still recovering and there’s no reason to rush the process, so you’re going to take it nice and easy like you promise,” he finished sternly. 

“Yeah, yeah alright,” Shanks agreed. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at Giles' intimidation attempts. Shanks had no doubt that he’d be a splendid doctor one day and was already quite skilled, as his own continued life proved, but the guy was only 20, having fully come of age just two weeks after joining the crew. He didn’t yet have the experience behind him to pull the full ‘I’m a doctor listen to me or else’ intimidation tactic. 

Giles eyed him skeptically, but let it go with a sigh. “Right, well you’re cleared for visitors, so I better let them in before someone decides to knock the door down.”

Shanks chuckled. “Is Yasopp out there?”

“Hm? Oh, no,” Giles responded. 

“Then your door’s probably safe,” Shanks said with a smile, pushing away the twinge of worry for his sniper, he’d be sure to track him down latter. 

Giles just shook his head making for the door. “If anything happens, you’re feeling more pain then normal, you start to feel tired, anything at all, kick them out and get me, ok?” Giles instructed. 

“Will do doc,” Shanks agreed easily. 

“You better,” Giles muttered under his breath, then louder, “May you claim the strength of the waves and heal as fast as the wind. Safe Waters, Captain.”

Shanks winked back. “Safe Waters, doc.” 

\-----------

Ernest was the first one in the room, slipping past his younger brother with a quick clasp on his shoulder. Seeing Giles’ relaxed stance his own shoulders also dropped slightly, tension bleeding out as he set eyes on his Captain grinning easily at them. 

“My other blonde!” Shanks exclaimed, making a grabby motion at him. Shanks noticed the younger man falter slightly, eyes immediately drawn to his empty sleeve, no doubt picturing all the times Shanks had landed in the infirmary before with scrapes and bumps and made the same joke and gesture. Only this time with an arm short. Ernest shook it off quickly though, allowing the familiar amused annoyance to replace uncertainty. 

“I have a name Captain,” he complained. 

“Hmmmm,” Shanks contemplated as Ernest made himself comfortable in his bedside chair. “My favorite blonde?”

Ernest blinked, a smirk crossing his face. “That might be acceptable,” he mock-mused.

“That’s cause you don’t stick me with needles,” Shanks complained. He reached over and caught one of the other’s arms, running down its length and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Shanks pretended not to notice how Ernest’s fingers immediately went to his wrist, clamping down tightly as he sought out a pulse. He was more than happy to offer his nakama the small comfort, especially after how badly he’d scared them. 

“With everything you get into, why you complain about  _ needles  _ is beyond me,” the younger man muttered. 

Mon entered with Monstar on his shoulder, a few moments later, Abiel following behind them with a plate of food. 

The large men took up standing by the foot of the bed and Shanks laughed as Monstar scrambled off Mon’s shoulders and climbed onto him. “Careful, careful, Star haha, ow hey!” He batted the tiny monkey’s grabbing paws away from his injured shoulder. 

“Be gentle,” Mon rumbled, using a large hand to block Monstar’s attempts to climb up onto Shanks and instead forcing him to sit in his Captain’s lap. 

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Monstar gave up. He let out a small cry, latching onto Shanks’ stomach and rubbing his face into the cotton T-shirt there. 

A gentle smile graced Shanks face as he brought his hand up and scratched the top of the little monkey’s head. “Someone was worried,” he mused fondly, looking down at the monkey’s clinging form. 

“Kept me up all night trying to get to you,” Mon confirmed, without any real annoyance. They all watched as the little guy quickly fell asleep, soft snoring coming from where he’d curled up against Shanks’ chest, half under his T-shirt, with Shanks’ arm resting around him. 

Abiel broke the growing silence, addressing the elephant in the room. “How are you feeling Captain?” he asked.

“I’m ok,” Shanks said honestly. “Better than before,” he added at the other’s skeptical looks. 

“Hmmm, Giles didn’t seem too concerned about you actually being in danger. Though he’s definitely complained about you only listening to Captain Buggy and Benn when he tries to get you to stay in bed,” Ernest mused. 

Shanks snorted. “He’s got no leg to stand on, I’ve been good. Plus, I’m sure he’ll grow into his scary doctorness with time. It’s a side effect of the job,” Shanks stated sagely. 

Ernest rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to let him know.” 

“Anyway, come on, enough about me. How are you? How is everyone?” Shanks asked eagerly, taking the time to carefully look over each of his crewmates. They all looked pretty good. Abiel seemed the most well rested of them, as Mon was kept up by Monstar and Ernest likely had to corral his brother into sleeping and eating. 

“We’re good Captain,” Abiel reported firmly. “You’re out of the woods and recovering, that’s what matters. Everything else can wait till later.”

“Mmmmm.” Shanks nodded, before continuing uncertainty. “And you’re not-” He nodded at his shoulder, wincing when it moved. “Concerned about anything?” 

The looks he got in return made Shanks feel both chastised and loved. Abiel’s unimpressed eyebrow, Mon’s confused expression as if he couldn’t fathom what he was referring too, Ernest’s snort and shake of his head. 

“Like you need two arms to kick my ass. Maybe I’ll actually have a chance now,” Ernest mused. “For the week or so it takes you to figure out your balance.” 

“Not a chance kid,” Shanks shot back, in mock offense. 

Mon just nodded solemnly, seeming to have caught what the conversation was about now. “Since you only use one sword, you hardly need two hands. It will simply make you a more difficult opponent, as there is now less of you to hit,” he said seriously. 

Shanks blinked for a second, mind processing the words slowly. When it did he let out a chuckle, then a full blown belly laugh that pulled at his stitches and made his sides ache. “Less of me to hit! Haha! Never thought of it like that, oh boy, just image- cheating in a fight because there’s ‘less of you to hit’ Dahahahaha!”

Abiel was smirking good naturedly while Ernest stifled snickers next to him. Mon continued to be completely sincere in his assessment which just made it better. When he calmed down Shanks felt better, lighter, then he had since losing his arm. It was easier to imagine the future after talking with his crew. Seeing how things would change some, but too not much and nothing truly important. 

He could still be a Captain his men looked up to, his crew relied on. 

They might have talked for longer, if not for Yasopp’s shout echoing down the hall. “Land ho!” 

Abiel and Ernest immediately straightened, both instinctively glancing at their Captain for orders. 

Shanks waved them off, a contented grin settling on his face. “Go, they’ll need you both up there to keep us out of the Calm Belt and please do keep us out because I do not want to deal with Sea King’s today- or anytime soon, actually.” 

Ernest snorted, while Abiel rolled his eyes. “Aye, Captain.” They both responded. Ernest hurried out the door already shouting, while Abiel lagged behind. 

“Here,” the large man said, placing the plate of food on one of the rolling tables. “Make sure to eat it,” he instructed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shanks said. Abiel dipped his head in acknowledgment, before leaving. After making sure the door was closed behind them, Mon took up Ernest's vacated seat at Shanks' side. 

“You’re not going to head out with them?” Shanks asked. 

Mon shook his head. “No can do, Captain,” he stated. “We’re under very strict order not to leave you alone.”

Shanks pouted then gestured at the monkey in his lap. “I’ve got Star,” he needled. 

Mon looked amused but still shook his head. “Sorry, Captain, but I don’t think he counts.” A concerned look came across his face. “Though don’t tell him I said that.”

Shanks laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not sure you count on your own either,” he said cheekily. 

That caused that larger man to laugh, deep guffaws that Shanks could feel vibrating the med bay. Shanks allowed himself to bask in the feeling of comradery. “Alright, since no one actually answered my question before, you can now. How is everyone? What’s been going on on my ship?” Shanks mock demanded. 

“I’ll tell you over breakfast,” Mon said. He extracted a disgruntled Monstar and settled him on his own lap, before placing Shanks plate on the other’s lap. “Eat,” he said firmly. 

Pouting, Shanks did as he was told. In return Mon smiled, relaxing back in the chair and making it creak with strain. Then he slowly, methodically, started retelling of how everyone was doing. People didn’t give the shipwright enough credit for how much he saw. 

Shanks made note of Benn’s increased smoking and Buggy’s avoidance tendencies. Yasopp with his near bubbling anxiety and how Lucky Roo hadn’t left the kitchen since this started. His suspicions were confirmed with Giles and Ernest as it seemed the navigator was taking good care of his younger brother, though Shanks knew he needed to check up on them more. This had been traumatic for his newest nakama, particularly his young doctor who’d never had to handle wounds of this severity on a crewmate before.

Abiel and Mon had planted themselves as the rocks of the crew. Taking up Benn’s roll of keeping everyone stable, so Benn could focus his energy on their Captain (and Buggy). 

Mon’s practical and straightforward retelling allowed Shanks to slowly hear and digest how everyone had taken his injury and how they were holding up in the meantime. It was both heartening and incredibly humbling to hear. 

His crew did so much for him, always having his back and looking out for him. New determination flooded Shanks and he resolved never to give them a reason to worry so much ever again. 

_ And may the Sea let him keep his promise.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know after stress procrastinating for months about posting another discord link, and only wanting to post it with a new chapter because, you know, *reasons.* It took two minutes to google how to do it. Turns out you have to change the time the link is active for. Who knew right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ haha… ha
> 
> Anyway! Here’s a working [link](https://discord.gg/bKSrRxCAbp) https://discord.gg/bKSrRxCAbp. (I also went back and changed the other, so it works now too). 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write and it really got me to think about Shanks other crewmates. I don’t think they’ll be a bunch more of them in this fic (since it’s focus is really Shanks and Buggy- and Benn to a lesser extent), but it’s important to know what they’re like for future reference and Shanks’ relationship with his crew is a big part of his character, so it would feel wrong to leave them out entirely. I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> Below is a quick guide to who’s who. If it’s cannon, there’s an * next to it. If not, I made it up. These are all people on Shanks crew that we have cannon pictures of. 
> 
> *Shanks  
> *Akagami no Shanks  
> *Captain   
> *From: New World  
> *Beli: 4,048,900,000  
> *Age: 27 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with named Sword Gryphon
> 
> *Benn Beckman  
> *First Mate  
> Joined 1st  
> *From: North Blue  
> Beli: 1,500,000,000  
> *Age: 38 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Flintlock Rifle, as gun and club
> 
> *Yasopp  
> *Sniper  
> *Chaser  
> Joined 2nd  
> *From: East Blue (Gecko Is.)  
> Beli: 1,100,000,000  
> *Age: 35 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Flintlock Handgun and Rifle  
> \-- note: I’ve messed with his timeline to fit my own purposes-- 
> 
> *Lucky Roo  
> Cook  
> Joined 3rd  
> From: South Blue  
> Beli: 1,050,000,000  
> *Age: 23 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Flintlock Handgun (and meat?)
> 
> Mon  
> *Large, bald with monkey*  
> Shipwright  
> Joined 4th  
> From: Water 7 (Paradise)  
> Beli: 366,000,000  
> Age: 36 (Ch 1)  
> Fights with his Fists (a Brawler) 
> 
> Abiel  
> *Large, gray hair, black sunglasses, dragon tattoo*   
> Helmsman  
> Joined 5th  
> From: South Blue  
> Beli: 450,000,000  
> Age: 31 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Sword
> 
> Monstar  
> Monkey (Mascot)  
> Joined 5.5  
> From: East Blue  
> Age: 6 months (Ch1)  
> Fights with nothing… yet 
> 
> Ernest  
> *Blonde with skull beanie and maroon sunglasses*   
> Navigator  
> Joined 6th (at same time as Giles)  
> Brothers w/ Giles  
> From: West Blue  
> Beli: 650,000,000  
> Age: 24 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Sword
> 
> Giles  
> *Blonde with hair in bun*  
> Doctor  
> Joined 7th (at same time as Ernest)   
> Brothers w/ Ernest  
> From: West Blue  
> Beli: 320,000,000  
> Age: 20 (Ch 1)  
> *Fights with a Sword
> 
> Thanks for reading, come say hi to me on [discord](https://discord.gg/bKSrRxCAbp) so I feel special and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!

**Author's Note:**

> Shanks losing his arm is a really big part of the One Piece story (it basically kicks the whole thing off) so I was surprised that I couldn’t find a bunch of works about it. I did find this really good one by [crownsandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds) called [what the water takes away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198000) which focuses on Shanks and Benn. It’s got some nice feels, I recommend giving it a read. 
> 
> The inspiration for writing some Shanks & Buggy and Competent!Buggy works and making me fall in love with the characters as much as I have goes to [stereden ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). Their main work is [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211/chapters/34469111) but all of them are amazing. 
> 
> Lastly, I played [Brother by Kodaline](https://youtu.be/m6TXPNybrmk) (specifically the [Nightcore lyrics version](https://youtu.be/1SpAisqmRQc?list=LLEF6Vq15NzzklsNTCiuKjsw) because the official music video makes me sad) on repeat to get into the mindset for this. It’s a good song. 
> 
> Go check all of those out when you're done with these ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!


End file.
